Stars & Butterflies
by Juliana Lira
Summary: América, 1914. Època de progresso, início de uma guerra, sociedade rígida e preconceituosa. Nesse cenário Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen viverão um grande amor, porém os amores vem e vão como as borboletas ou duram como as estrelas...
1. Prólogo

**Stars & Butterflies**

"- Veja só Bella, eu sempre fui _esse tipo de homem_. No meu mundo, eu já era homem. Não procurava por amor... Não, eu desejava muito mais ser um soldado; eu só pensava na glória idealizada da guerra que vendiam aos possíveis alistados da época... Mas se eu tivesse encontrado... – Ele parou, tombou a cabeça de lado. – Eu ia dizer se eu tivesse encontrado alguém, mas isso não é verdade. Se eu tivesse encontrado _você_, eu não teria dúvida de como faria. Eu era _esse tipo de rapaz_, que teria... assim que descobrisse que era você que eu procurava... ficado de joelhos e lutado para pedir sua mão. Eu teria esperado você por toda a eternidade, mesmo quando a palavra não tinha as mesmas conotações de hoje".

**Edward, Página 201 de Eclipse**

**Sinopse: **América, 1914. Ano de grandes turbulências no mundo: início da Primeira Guerra Mundial. Mas Isabella Swan estava completamente alheia as coisas que aconteciam a sua volta. Depois da perda dolorosa de sua mãe, Bella acha que nunca será a mesma de antes. Deixa toda uma vida para trás no Arizona e passa a morar em Chicago, onde aí a sorte de Bella passa a mudar depois que conhece Edward Cullen. Mas o amor vem e vai assim como as borboletas na primavera; se for verdadeiro e sincero, durará como as estrelas do céu, que espiam os humanos na Terra...

**Inspirada na**** canção**** "Stars & Butterflies" Jean- Yves- Thibaudet (Pride and Prejudice Soundtrack, 2005)**


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

Isabella Swan vagou os olhos por seu quarto num ato de despedida.

A escrivaninha estava completamente vazia, o que não era o seu habitual, pois num dia comum estaria cheia de papéis amassados e rabiscados. O enorme guarda-roupa estava obscuro num canto do quarto, a janela estava aberta, invadindo o ambiente com o sol brilhante e ofuscante do Arizona, iluminando e aquecendo o rosto da jovem mocinha. Os longos cabelos cacheados num tom de castanho avermelhado estavam esparramados no travesseiro como um leque, os olhos, do mesmo tom de castanho dos cabelos, estavam entreabertos, e sol fazia sua pele branca e meio pálida, ficarem com uma linda tonalidade de rosa.

Bella, como gostava de ser chamada, daria qualquer coisa para ficar ali, deitada na sua confortável e conhecida cama, que ficava virada para a janela, com o sol banhando-a. Daria qualquer coisa para ter certeza de que a noite voltaria para o quarto. O seu quarto, desde a infância. Era apavorante acordar em um local onde ama e está habituada, e não saber onde vai dormir ao cair da noite.

Ao pé da porta, estavam suas malas. Não eram muitas coisas, só roupas, e seus livros favoritos, além do pequeno pinheiro em miniatura que pegara no quarto de sua mãe.

A jovem moça tentava ao máximo não pensar em Renée Swan, porque sabia que toda vez que se lembrava da falecida mãe, não conseguia conter as lágrimas. A Sra. Swan havia morrido de tuberculose no inverno passado. Não houve muito que fazer quando os empregados a encontrou inconsciente no quarto, a doença já estava muito avançada e ela já se encontrava em estado terminal. Há muito tempo que os sintomas da doença estavam se apresentando na Sra. Renneé, mas ela dizia que só era uma gripe passageira, com descanso e chá ela se recuperaria, então todos fizeram a vontade dela de não chamar um médico. Menos de vinte e quatro horas depois, a casa se encontrava em uma correria dos infernos para levar a Sra. Renée ao hospital, mas já era tarde demais.

A notícia da morte da Sra. Swan foi um golpe emocional em Charlie Swan. Ele alimentava esperanças, mesmo com todos os médicos dizendo que não havia chance alguma de sua esposa se recuperar, que ela voltaria para casa sã e saudável, como sempre foi. Charlie Swan era alguém que dificilmente se via triste ou abalado. Da última vez que o Sr. Charlie chorou foi no velório do pai. Sempre foi um homem de caráter alegre e honesto e de muito bom humor. Era de estatura mediana, a pele bronzeada, cabelos preto quase calvo, olhos apertados da mesma cor dos cabelos, mas brilhantes, e um fino bigode. Preferia guardar sentimentos ruins para si e refletir sobre eles; não era de abrir o coração sobre suas preocupações em relação à esposa ou a filha, achava melhor resignar-se em si mesmo e encontrar soluções sozinho. Mas quando era para expressar seus sentimentos para com a esposa, o Sr. Charlie nunca, em todos esses anos de matrimônio, cansou de dizer o quanto amava a Sra. Renée.

De fato, o Sr. e a Sra. Swan tiveram um casamento feliz e bem sucedido, o que era muito raro na maioria das uniões.

Renée Swan era silenciosa e modesta, falava pouco, mas era muito perspicaz e sempre fui muito franca em suas opiniões, ao qual compartilhava sempre com o marido. Em sociedade, ela sempre se manteve reservada, mas no ambiente familiar, demonstrava seu amor para com o marido e a filha com gestos simples.

A esta última, a Sra. Renée tinha Bella como confidente e amiga. As duas eram muito próximas e a relação se estreitava mais do que mãe e filha; era uma verdadeira amizade. Além do mais, Bella herdou toda a beleza e graciosidade de sua mãe, o que as tornavam muito parecidas.

Era por isso que Bella sentia tanta saudade de sua mãe e de conversar com ela. Quando soube da notícia da morte da Sra. Swan, a garota não conseguiu refrear seus sentimentos; teve uma crise histérica de choro e soluços, quase desmaiando, e teve que ser levada às pressas para casa, onde ficou aos cuidados da governanta, seguindo as ordens do médico. Charlie Swan, por sua vez, preferiu chorar em seu íntimo no leito da amada esposa falecida. Não é necessário dizer que ele sofria tanto quanto sua filha, mas com diferentes demonstrações de sofrimento. Foram dias de luto na casa dos Swan's. Até os empregados sentiram a dor da morte de sua patroa, a quem eles estimavam e respeitavam.

O velório e o enterro da Sra. Swan contou com poucos convidados. Além do marido e da filha, estavam avó de Bella, mãe de seu pai, a Sra. Helen Swan, e alguns amigos da delegacia onde o Sr. Charlie trabalhava como comandante.

A Sra. Helen era miúda de cabelos grisalhos, rosto ossudo e mãos finas como garras. Tinha algo em suas feições que demonstrava repulsa ao vê-la pela primeira vez, talvez seja por causa do seu olhar duro, e dos seus modos educados, mas ao mesmo tempo rude. Ela sempre alimentara uma antipatia em relação à nora. Vivia dizendo que a Sra. Renée era relapsa e de péssimo comportamento. Escandalizava-se por sua neta não ter freqüentado um colégio para meninas, e repreendia o filho por se deixar levar pelos caprichos da esposa. A Sra. Swan sempre fui educada para com a sogra, mesmo ela não merecendo tal gentileza, mas deixava claro que não se importava com o que ela dizia ao seu respeito, mas pedia para não dar palpites sobre a educação de Bella. Tanto a Sra. Swan quanto Bella combinaram que esta última iria estudar em casa. A família tinha condições de pagar tutores e reabastecer a biblioteca para o uso da filha e o Sr. Swan concordou. Além do mais, mãe e filha temiam se separar, pois a maioria dos colégios eram internos.

Para a Sra. Helen foi um absurdo quando a notícia chegou aos seus ouvidos. Mandou milhares de cartas implorando para o filho fazer alguma coisa, e outras milhares repreendendo severamente a nora. Só quando Bella mandou-lhe uma carta deixando claro que não estava sendo "influenciada pela mãe", como era ao ver da Sra. Helen, e estava convicta de sua decisão, foi que ela se acalmou.

A Sra. Helen tinha grande estima e carinho por sua neta. Adorava dar-lhe presentes e elogiá-la; todas as vezes que os visitava, implorava para que Bella tocasse piano para ela, e a jovem sempre atendia ao pedido. Preocupava-se com o futuro da única herdeira da família, dizia que Bella era uma moça de boa educação, e inteligente, e deveria se casar com um homem a altura.

Perdida em seus devaneios, Bella esqueceu-se que precisava se arrumar. Com muita relutância se levantou e chamou a empregada pedindo para preparar-lhe o banho. Enquanto esperava, caminhou até a janela e passou a fitar o belo quadro que ali se formava. Lá estava Phoenix com os seus vales e cadeias de montanhas se estendendo no horizonte, tão abraçados pelo sol a pino quanto ela. Lembrou-se que sua mãe adorava acordar cedo, ir até o jardim, sentar-se debaixo de uma macieira e esperar aquele espetáculo da natureza começar.

Estava acostumada com a vida simples e tranqüila do interior da cidade, de vez em quando é que iam para o centro passear, ou fazer compras. Depois da morte da Sra. Swan, essas atividades ficaram só nas lembranças.

Logo após o banho, Bella se encontrava em seu quarto novamente, vestindo-se. Optou por um vestido preto, com detalhes brancos no busto, apertando na cintura como um espartilho, de mangas até os cotovelos, leve nas pernas onde se estendia até as canelas; sapatilhas e meias da mesma cor e um chapéu. Ultimamente ela escolhia vestidos com cores escuras desde o velório de sua mãe.

Enquanto a empregada a ajudava a pentear os cabelos, lembrou-se da turbulência que foi aquele dia, causada pela sua impertinente avó. Mesmo com a Sra. Renée morta, a Sra. Helen não media esforços para alfinetar a nora, com declarações cheias de indiretas, diante dos convidados. O Sr. Charlie foi obrigado a repreender a mãe em público, o que a deixou furiosa, e é claro que só fez aumentar suas ladainhas e sermões, que sempre dizia, mesmo com a nora em vida: "Charlie, você tem uma péssima esposa!" e mais outras declarações terríveis que não vale a pena relembrar. Bella foi obrigada a se retirar da presença da avó, pois não aguentava ela e sua língua maldosa.

Infelizmente, a Sra. Helen se tornou uma viúva amargurada, com a morte trágica do marido em um assalto. Como o Sr. Charlie é um policial de alta patente e reconhecido, coube a ele a difícil missão de procurar os assaltantes assassinos de seu pai e prendê-los. O crime foi cometido quando o falecido Sr. Geoffrey estava voltando para Forks, Washington onde morava, depois de uma temporada com o filho e sua família. Depois da morte do marido, a Sra. Helen acabou ficando com sua fortuna, que não era grande coisa, mas o suficiente para ela ter uma boa vida. Resolveu ir embora de Forks e se estabeleceu em Chicago, levando para lhe fazer companhia sua afilhada, Jéssica Stanley. Esses fatos ocorreram há cinco anos antes.

Era para a enorme Chicago que Bella e seu pai estavam se mudando. Havia muitas razões para que a jovem se opusesse a esta mudança, mas a menor delas era que ficaram perto da avó, e Bella temia que, agora que sua mãe está morta, que a Sra. Helen comece a se intrometer em sua educação, assumindo as responsabilidades e deveres que cabiam à sua mãe. Ela ainda tinha em mente a conversar que teve com seu pai quando soube de seus planos. Recordava daquela noite como se fosse ontem.

O Sr. Charlie tinha consciência do estado emocional que se encontrava sua amada filha. Temia a reação dela com a notícia que iria dar-lhe, mas que tinha que fazê-lo. Não sabia por onde começar ou como, e já estava ficando tonto de andar de um lado para o outro, enquanto Bellaestava sentada o olhando interrogativamente. Por fim, parou de andar e sentou-se na poltrona de frente para ela. Olhou-a por alguns segundos suspirou e por fim disse:

- Bella, minha querida, eu recebi uma carta hoje, pela manhã, ao qual nela dizia que a polícia de Chicago está sem um comandante, e o cargo está sendo oferecido para mim. Eu ainda não enviei a minha resposta, porque primeiro você deveria saber sobre isto. A meu ver, esta oportunidade não poderia ter chegado em melhor hora. Há muito que eu venho pensando em nos mudar para alguma cidade, mudar de ares, e deixarmos as tristezas do passado para trás, principalmente você, minha querida. Magoa-me vê-la tão aflita e esta mudança vai ajudar, não só você, mas a mim também, a superarmos a perda da nossa amada Renée, a quem sempre amarei. Isto é a meu ver, agora quero saber o que pensas sobre isto.

O Sr. Charlie terminou seu discurso e se recostou na poltrona, suspirando de alívio, como se tivessem tirado um peso das suas costas. Porém, Bella estava rígida sentada na ponta do sofá, com as mãos cruzadas no colo e o olhar fixo. Depois, dirigiu o olhar para todo o cômodo da sala de estar, parando na lareira acesa com um fogo crepitante. Por fim, olhou para o pai e começou:

- Meu querido pai, fico muito agradecida e honrada pelo senhor querer ouvir-me antes de tomar sua decisão final. Quero que saiba que sei que o senhor se preocupa com minha saúde, física e psicológica, desde a morte de minha estimada mãe e entendo que o senhor pense que eu ficando aqui me fará mal. Mas não. Aqui eu tenho a certeza que a alegria dela, sua doçura, sua paciência, está viva nessas paredes, em cada canto desta casa. Aqui as lembrança dela é viva, concreta e me magoaria muito se eu fosse embora. Sei que ultimamente eu não venho sendo uma boa companhia para o senhor, que eu deveria estar consolando-o, dando-lhe forças, mas sou tão egoísta que estou preferindo enfrentar o luto sozinha esquecendo-me de amparar o senhor. De todo o coração eu lhe peço desculpas, meu querido pai, mas eu prometo-lhe que essa fase vai passar. È necessário que choremos, soframos, com a perda de alguém tão querido, para mais tarde superamos esta dor e fique só a saudade e as lembranças, e com isso, seguiremos nossa vida. Papai, eu ainda estou sofrendo, privando-me das lembranças que aqui se encontram de mamãe, só fará com que demore mais a minha recuperação, e talvez a do senhor também. Concluo que o senhor não aceite por ora esta proposta de trabalho.

Bella calou-se e seu pai a olhou, espantado. Tinha esperanças que com a notícia ela ficaria feliz. O Sr. Charlie nunca notou que sua filha era imprevisível. Quando ele pensava que ela ia fazer tal coisa, ela acabava fazendo o que ele menos esperava. Isso era porque o Sr. Charlie e Bella não tinham os pensamentos em sintonia, como acontecia com Bella e sua mãe. Como o pai amoroso que era sempre procurava fazer o melhor para sua filha, e ela sempre concordava em suas decisões. Mas dessa vez seria diferente. Seria a primeira vez que tomaria uma atitude que Bella era contrária, porém ele estava decidido que mudar-se para Chicago seria ótimo e faria bem para ela. E nada o faria mudar de ideia.

-Minha querida, eu entendo sua perspectiva e até concordo com ela, mas para mim, morar na cidade lhe fará muito bem. Você frequentará jantares, bailes, óperas, irá fazer amigos e quem sabe até encontrar um noivo! Por isso, minha filha, eu decido que o melhor é sim irmos para Chicago. Sei que agora você não entenderá e ficará zangada e magoada comigo, mas faço isso pelo seu bem e porque a amo muito e quero vê-la sorrindo de novo. Daqui a alguns anos, talvez, pode demorar muito, mas um dia você vai me agradecer por isto, querida.

Não tem como descrever a cólera e a tristeza que se apossaram de Bella naquele momento. Estava tão irada que saiu correndo aos prantos da sala e trancou-se no quarto. O Sr. Charlie sentiu-se mal por despertar a ira da filha e recolheu-se mais cedo do que de costume naquele dia, mas não voltou atrás de sua decisão.

Em alguns dias estava tudo pronto para eles partirem quando quisessem. O pai de Bella resolveu que não venderia a casa, a deixaria sobre os cuidados dos empregados. Era o mínimo que podia fazer por ela, sabia que se vendesse a casa, ela nunca o perdoaria e o Sr. Charlie tinha medo que sua filha passasse a odiá-lo; não aguentaria tal rejeição. Bella era seu único conforto e consolo. Faria de tudo para fazê-la feliz e já planejava casá-la em breve. Ela já ia completar dezoito anos e sua beleza ainda estava aflorando, mas já era o suficiente para atrair os olhares dos homens. Claro que o Sr. Swan não casaria sua filha com qualquer um. O candidato tinha que vir de uma boa família, ter uma boa renda, e acima de tudo, Bella terá que amá-lo e querê-lo como marido. Ele jamais casaria sua Bella com alguém ao qual ela era indiferente. Não suportaria vê-la num casamento infeliz e sem amor.

Isabella já estava pronta. Sua bagagem foi levada para o hall e já se podia ouvir o som do carro na entrada da propriedade e a voz de seu pai conversando com o motorista.

Olhou-se no espelho e percebeu que estava mais magra, tinha uma rosto pálido e cansado. Já foi difícil dizer adeus a sua mãe, agora teria que dizer adeus ao seu verdadeiro lar. Deixou que algumas lágrima caíssem, mas as limpou rapidamente.

Desceu e se dirigiu ao alpendre, onde se podia ver os empregados colocando as bagagens no porta-malas do segundo carro, que acompanhariam o primeiro, que Bella e seu pai iriam até a estação de trem.

O Sr. Charlie acenou para a filha pedindo que ela descesse, pois já iriam partir.

Bella olhou pela última vez para a sua casa, desceu e entrou no carro.

Poucos minutos depois, eles já estavam partindo, deixando seu verdadeiro lar, abraçada pelas colinas do Arizona, para trás.


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

A viagem foi tranquila. O que foi mais difícil para Bella foi ver a paisagem do Arizona desaparecendo à medida que o trem avançava. Ela ainda não conseguia olhar direito para o seu pai, que estava sentado na sua frente. De vez em quando arriscava um olhar de esguelha para ele e, em um desses olhares, viu uma lágrima tímida brilhando no canto do olho, e ele olhava pensativamente para a janela. Conversaram pouco; somente na hora que escolheram o cardápio para o almoço. Trouxeram a refeição para a cabine dos dois, e caíram no silêncio de novo.

Como não havia uma linha de trem direto para o estado de Ilinóis, teriam que descer em Los Angeles e de lá pegar outro trem direto para Chicago. Chegaram à Califórnia à noite, e como estavam muito cansados da longa viagem, resolveram dormir em um hotel e continuarem a viajando pela manhã.

Bella estava cansada demais para reparar na bela Los Angeles que seu pai tanto tagarelava eufórico, enquanto esperavam liberarem seus aposentos. Foi um alívio para ela quando entrou em seu quarto e se deixou cair em lágrimas. Tomou um longo banho e deitou-se. O quarto era-lhe completamente estranho, mas não parou para olhar ao seu redor. Simplesmente fechou os olhos e deixou as lágrimas pregá-los. Em questão de minutos, já estava dormindo.

De manhã bem cedo, quando o sol ainda estava despertando, Bella e seu pai partiram. Agora de dia, e quase descansada, Bella pôde reparar um pouco na paisagem da Califórnia que o Sr. Charlie tanto falava. Era lindo, é claro, disso ela não podia negar, mas pela noite mal dormida, não conseguiu apreciar muito.

E a viagem prosseguia.

Era fim de tarde quando finalmente chegaram a seu destino. A movimentação nas ruas era intensa, pois a maioria das pessoas estava indo para casa depois de um dia de trabalho. O céu já estava escurecendo, o sol já se escondia no horizonte, deixando um lindo brilho no Lago Michigan, que ficava aos arredores da cidade.

Típica de uma cidade em evolução, Chicago era um dos principais pólos industriais do país. Prédios enormes, grandes casarões, comércios, era o que Bella mais viu quando passava de carro para casa onde iriam morar, além do cheiro de poluição e barulho nas ruas. Só o que ela mais gostou foi o Lago, um lembrete para as pessoas que, mesmo com todo o progresso, não deveriam esquecer-se do belo e da natureza que nos sustenta.

A "casa" que iriam morar que ficava no centro mais apinhado da cidade, não deveria ser chamada de "casa". Era quase uma mansão. Logo na entrada tinha um portão de ferro que se abria para uma pequena passarela rodeada de flores até a porta, onde os empregados esperavam para recebê-los. Tudo era muito luxuoso e de bom gosto: a tapeçaria de arte persa, os quadros dos principais artistas do modernismo, os móveis, tudo. A casa possuía dois andares, e um pequeno jardim aos fundos com mesas e cadeiras para jogos ao ar livre. No térreo tinha o hall, salão de festas, sala de estar, sala de visita, sala de jantar e a cozinha. Em cima eram três quartos, uma biblioteca e um pequeno escritório. Era tudo muito bonito e confortável, mas Bella não se sentia acolhida. A casa deles no Arizona era muito maior.

Acompanhou a empregada até o que seria o seu quarto a partir de então. Era quase do mesmo estilo do seu antigo quarto, porém um pouco menor e janela tomava metade da parede. Seu pai entrou e passou a admirar o ambiente.

- Não é lindo, querida? Daqui dá para ver toda a cidade – caminhou até a janela e observou – È uma vista muito bonita, por isso que escolhi esta casa, porque sei que você adora admirar belas paisagens – O Sr. Charlie sorriu e se dirigiu a filha – Logo você vai se acostumar.

- Sim papai, é tudo muito lindo e espero me acostumar em breve – Mas Bella sabia que estava mentindo sobre a última parte.

- Descanse e depois venha jantar – O Sr. Charlie deu um beijo na testa da filha e saiu.

Na hora do jantar, comeram num silêncio até que amigável. Quase no fim da refeição foi que o pai de Bella quebrou o silêncio.

- Recebi um telegrama de sua avó, ela já sabe que nós chegamos e nos convida para um jantar em sua casa daqui a alguns dias.

- Só nós dois e ela? – Bella fitou seu pai, desconfiada.

- Não, também sua prima de consideração, Srta. Jéssica que mora com ela e sua irmã, que chegou para uma visita semana passada... – O Sr. Charlie pigarreou alto e se remexeu na cadeira – e algumas famílias convidadas.

Bella o olhou em pânico.

- Então não é um simples jantar, é uma festa, pai! – Ela ficou exaltada e apavorada. Mal chegaram já teriam que frequentar a sociedade.

- Ora, não seja boba, Bells. Não precisa ficar em pânico. Ninguém vai mordê-la!

- Mas pai, eu ainda não estou segura pra começar a sair aqui!

- Bella, não seja dramática. È a casa de sua avó, um convite pessoal dela, não podemos fazer uma desfeita. – Bella suspirou derrotada, e o Sr. Charlie sorriu vitorioso.

Logo após o jantar, Bella estava em seu quarto se preparando para dormir. Seu humor não podia estar pior. Não estava brava com o pai, mas sim com a avó e sua ideia brilhante de dar uma festa. Bella nunca gostou de frequentar festas, mas agora estava odiando. "Vou ter que ser uma fingida para satisfazer vovó e até meu pai. Forçar um sorriso, dançar com os rapazes escondendo minha má vontade e ser simpática! Como podem fazer isso comigo?!"

E virava e se revirava na cama com esses pensamentos. Por fim, exausta, caiu no sono.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Bella tentou estabelecer uma rotina para si mesma. Acordava cedo, ia sozinha caminhar na pequena praça da cidade para admirar o Lago Michigan, quando via que as pessoas já começavam aglomerar-se nas ruas, voltava para casa, almoçava e se trancava na biblioteca para estudar um pouco. No fim da tarde, saía e sentava-se em uma das cadeiras no jardim dos fundos da casa, e à noite jantava com seu pai, que contava o funcionamento e as novidades da polícia de Chicago, e então se recolhiam cedo.

Quando menos esperaram, o dia da festa na casa da Sra. Helen chegou. O Sr. Charlie estava muito animado, sempre gostou de festas. Bella tentava ao máximo demonstrar bom humor e animação, mas sabia que não estava sendo uma boa atriz. Prometeu a si mesma que iria se esforçar e tentar se socializar e se divertir. Claro que não estava em seus planos começar a frequentar a sociedade rápido assim, mas não poderia se trancafiar em casa para sempre. Escolheu um dos seus melhores vestidos: rosa bebê, com um decote simples, mangas curtas que destacava bem suas curvas; no cabelo prendeu como um coque algumas mechas e deixou outras soltas caindo em cascata por suas costas.

Foram um dos primeiros convidados a chegarem. A casa da Sra. Helen estava toda iluminada, e do jardim podia-se ouvir a música soando e alguns casais no meio do salão dançando. Assim que entraram, a anfitriã foi recebê-los:

- Sejam bem- vindos meus queridos! – O Sr. Charlie cumprimentou a mãe beijando-lhe a mão direita e Bella pediu-lhe a benção – Oh! Estou tão feliz por estarem aqui! – E a velha senhora ria feito uma criança satisfeita.

Duas moças se aproximaram para também cumprimentá-los. A primeira era quase da mesma altura de Bella, só um palmo mais baixa, tinha um corpo franzido e os cabelos cor de caramelo num corte _channel._ Por suas vagas lembranças, Bella concluiu que aquela deveria ser a Srta. Jéssica Stanley, afilhada de sua avó e sua prima por afinidade, mas não se lembrava dela direito, então, não poderia ter certeza. A segunda era mais alta que a primeira e mais magra, os cabelos cor de palha de milho bem curto com uma franja cobrindo metade dos olhos e um ar de mais velha. Bella não fazia ideia de quem se tratava, mas tinha uma vaga noção que poderia ser a irmã da Srta. Jéssica, apesar de não se parecerem muito.

Aproximaram-se e a que deveria ser a Srta. Jéssica cumprimentou o Sr. Charlie e depois Bella.

- È tão bom conhecê-la, Srta. Isabella!

- Me chame só de Bella.

- Ok, Srta. Bella. Minha madrinha fala tão bem da senhorita e eu mal via a hora de finalmente conhecê-la! Sabe senhorita, madrinha tem sido muito gentil em me deixar morar com ela por um tempo, mas é claro que meus pais sempre pensam no meu futuro e no que é melhor pra mim e morando em uma cidade grande como Chicago tenho mais chance de uma boa educação e até casamento... – Bella ficou espantada pela tagarelice da jovem e pela falta de etiqueta em apresentar o que ela concluiu ser, sua irmã que não conhecia que estava olhando feio para a Srta. Jéssica pela falta de modos e por deixá-la de lado. A Sra. Helen, que conversava com o filho, percebeu a situação e chamou a atenção da afilhada.

- Jess, não seja mal educada e impertinente! Apresente sua irmã a minha neta!

A jovem corou constrangida e o pior é que todos os convidados que passavam viram a cena e davam risadinhas. Bella sentiu pena dela e ficou até com vergonha da falta de discrição da Sra. Helen.

- Sim, madrinha, desculpe-me – Virou-se para Bella – Senhorita, esta é minha irmã, Srta. Lauren Stanley. – As duas moças se cumprimentaram, mas a Srta. Lauren estava de péssimo humor e com raiva da irmã e simplesmente olhou de forma gélida para Bella.

As irmãs Stanley eram completamente diferentes uma da outra, e isso ficou evidente quando as três foram sentar-se para se conhecerem e beberem um pouco de ponche. A Srta. Lauren era quieta e não falava nada e tinha um ar desagradável, não só em sua atitude de não se socializar, mas até em suas feições. Bella não precisou se esforçar para tirar algumas palavras dela, porque a Srta. Jéssica dominou toda a conversa. Esta por sua vez falava mais que a capacidade dos lábios acompanharem o cérebro, e qualquer um que desse corda a ela por cinco minutos já sabia de toda a sua vida. Bella teve que tirar todo o seus suprimento de paciência e escutá-la e se perguntava como ela não se engasgava com a própria saliva.

- Eu e Lauren nascemos no Tennessee e somos de lá. Meus pais são muito amigos da Sra. Helen... Pra falar a verdade, minha mãe a conhece a há anos e é por isso que a escolheu para ser minha madrinha! Sempre soube que mamãe tinha-me como preferida, até porque sou a mais nova e Lauren é muito chata! Vive brigando comigo e me chamando de tola, mas é claro que quem é tola é ela por ser tão anti-social e egoísta. Srta. Bella, como eu era infeliz no Tennessee! Oh! Lauren nunca queria sair comigo, e lá não tem tantas variedades de classes socias que tem aqui. Espero em breve encontrar um marido rico que me encha de presentes e jóias! Ah, como eu amo jóias! Sabia que quando eu vim morar com madrinha ela me deu uma gargantilha de ouro? Oh, pena que não estou com ela agora, mas em outra oportunidade eu mostro para a senhorita. Eu nunca tive muitas jóias, meu pai é um advogado conceituado, ganha bem, mas é tão mão fechada comigo! Vive dizendo que temos que economizar, e não sei o quê e um monte de lorota, nunca tive paciência com seus sermões. Deve ser a idade. Quando as pessoas passam dos trinta anos ficam insuportáveis e repetitivas. Por isso que quero me casar antes de meus pais terem idade avançada. Não vou suportar viver com dois velhos! E claro que quero casar com um homem rico, jovem e cheio de vida! Sonho em me casar num castelo... – Mas antes que a Srta. Jéssica pudesse terminar seu monólogo, todos foram chamados para o jantar. Bella suspirou de alívio.

A mesa de jantar era duas vezes maior do que a da casa dos Swan's e já estava apinhada de pessoas e com poucos lugares vagos. Bella foi obrigada a sentar-se ao lado da Srta. Jessica que continuou tagarelando da onde havia parado enquanto a Srta. Lauren sentou-se do outro lado da mesa, próxima ao Sr. Charlie.

Bella olhava em sua volta vendo os convidados conversando uns com os outros animadamente. Em um dos rápidos olhares de observação à mesa, encontrou um par de olhos verdes fitando-a. Parou e encarou o seu observador que estava a duas cadeiras de seu pai.

Ela nunca soube o que é ou o que significava ficar _deslumbrada_; nunca elogiou alguma rapaz por sua beleza e muito menos achou alguma jovem cavalheiro bonito em toda a sua vida. Até aquele momento.

_Lindo_ seria um elogio injusto, se é que existe isso, do observador de Bella. Além dos olhos verdes e encantadores, tinha as feições joviais e perfeitas, os cabelos num tom de bronze diferente do comum, mas bonito, e desgrenhados; as maçãs do rosto que demonstravam doçura, os lábios cheios e vermelhos puxados num meio sorriso gentil, que Bella sabia que era para ela. Tudo isso a fez ficar _deslumbrada_. Ele percebeu que ela também o encarava e seu sorriso se alargou mais, fazendo a moça desviar o olhar rapidamente, com o rosto corado e as orelhas quentes, sem mencionar as cambalhotas no estômago.

- O Sr. Edward Cullen é um rapaz muito gentil – disse a Srta. Jéssica.

- Quem...? – Bella perguntou confusa. Não havia percebido que a prima viu a cena que se passou entre ela e o jovem cavalheiro do outro lado da mesa.

- O nome do cavalheiro que a senhorita encarava. Sr. Edward Cullen, e a moça do lado direito dele é sua irmã, a Srta. Alice Cullen, e a outra moça ao seu lado esquerdo, também sua irmã, Sra. Rosalie McCarty, casada com o empresário Sr. Emmett McCarty, e também a filha mais velha do Sr. Carlisle Cullen e a Sra. Esme Cullen, que estão sentados próximos de madrinha, além de ser a única Cullen casada até agora. – A Srta. Jéssica calou-se, enquanto Bella tentava identificar quem era quem.

Voltou novamente seu olhar para o Sr. Edward, na verdade sem olhar para ele exatamente e desviou para uma jovem sentada ao seu lado, que também conversava animadamente com os outros convidados. Sentada ela parecia ser bem baixinha, corpo magro e seus movimentos eram graciosos; parecia uma boneca, porém seu rostinho era de uma fada, bem fino, de olhos grandes negros e sonhadores e os cabelos num corte parecido com a da Srta. Jéssica, porém repicada para todos os lados. Assimilando as informações da mesma senhorita e o fato da jovem que Bella observava estar do lado direito do Sr. Edward, aquela seria a Srta. Alice Cullen. Então, a outra moça sentada ao lado esquerdo do mesmo cavalheiro seria a Sra. Rosalie, que era completamente diferente da Srta. Alice. Se esta parecia uma fada, sua irmã era uma atriz de cinema: ao começar pelos longos cabelos loiros presos num rabo-de-cavalo elegante, as belas feições do rosto, e as formas bonitas de curvas perfeitas. Bella entendeu por que a Sra. Rosalie se casou cedo.

Despertou-se de suas observações quando a anfitriã da festa deu as boas-vindas oficialmente e anunciou o jantar. A refeição foi servida, iniciando o barulho de taças e talheres sendo usadas. Bella se concentrou em comer, porém agora que seus pensamentos saíram da família Cullen, percebeu o estranho silêncio da Srta. Jéssica, o que não era comum de seu caráter. Bella voltou sua memória de quando ela contou-lhe sobre os Cullens, e percebeu que a voz da jovem estava agourenta, um contraste do tom de voz sempre alegre dela. Bella resolveu que deixaria suas reflexões para depois e voltou a comer e a se policiar a não voltar a olhar para o Sr. Edward Cullen.

A festa prosseguiu o habitual após o jantar. Alguns casais voltaram a dançar, os cavalheiros conversavam entre si em pé, sobre política, uma possível guerra e economia, enquanto algumas damas e senhoras falavam do noivado de uma delas, ou sobre a gravidez de outra, ou também sobre algum escândalo na cidade. Bella estava entre elas, porém quieta e desconfortável, enquanto a Srta. Jéssica voltou a tagarelar.

De repente, todas as damas olharam para Bella e depois para cima e qual não foi a surpresa da própria Bella ao ver que se tratava do Sr. Edward Cullen.

- Concede-me uma dança, senhorita? – Sua voz era baixa e abafada.

- Sim, é claro. – Bella o olhou espantada e lisonjeada por convidá-la para dançar.

Seguiram para o meio do salão e já estavam girando ao ritmo da música.

- Desculpe a minha falta de modos, eu deveria ter me apresentado primeiro. Meu nome é Edward Cullen – Ele deu um sorriso tímido, o que fez Bella sorrir também.

- Muito prazer, Sr. Edward. Meu nome é Isabella Swan, mas me chame só de Bella.

- O prazer é todo meu, Srta. Bella. Creio que a senhorita e o Sr. Swan chegaram de viagem há pouco tempo, se não se engana as fofoqueiras da cidade... – Ele riu como uma criança o que fez Bella sorrir ainda mais.

- Sim senhor, viemos do Arizona.

- Pretendem passar bastante tempo por aqui?

- Acho que sim... Na verdade, meu pai pretende morar aqui de uma vez, apesar das minhas objeções... – Bella parou e suspirou. Estavam entrando num assunto muito delicado, o que não passou despercebido para o Sr. Edward.

- Perdoe minha curiosidade, mas quais são as razões da senhorita não querer morar aqui? – Sua testa franziu.

- Sinceramente Sr. Edward... – Ela pausou e olhou bem no fundo dos olhos verdes do seu ouvinte e soltou a verdade num jato – Eu amo a minha antiga casa; o ambiente, a paisagem de Phoenix e além de tudo, é o único lugar do mundo que eu tenho certeza que minha mãe um dia esteve comigo... – Calou-se e respirou fundo para controlar as lágrimas que estavam se formando, o que também não passou despercebido para o seu interlocutor.

- Se não for de muita ousadia de minha parte, nem intromissão, conte-me o que aconteceu para a senhorita e seu pai se mudarem, se bem que imagino que tenha algo a ver com a senhora sua mãe... – Sua voz estava mais doce que o habitual e seus olhos estavam cheios de compaixão por Bella, que por sua vez não omitiu nada.

- Minha mãe, a Sra. Rennée Swan, morreu no inverno passado de doença, então meu pai achou melhor nos mudarmos para cá, o que é conveniente, pois minha avó, mãe dele, mora aqui; não só por isso, mas também, diz ele, por minha causa, porque ele pensa que eu ficando em Phoenix sofreria mais...

- Eu sinto muito senhorita, de verdade, pelo seu sofrimento...

- Não, já estou superando o luto e a mudança, mas ainda sim é difícil... – Sua voz falhou, e ficou em silêncio. Suspirou. Não queria mais falar sobre assunto e temia que o Sr. Edward perguntasse mais alguma coisa sobre isso. Mas para sua surpresa, ele também se calou. Era como se ele pudesse ter tido a capacidade de ler a mente de Bella e ver que ela não queria mais falar sobre seus infortúnios.

Continuaram dançando elegantemente e muito bem sincronizados e em silêncio. Mas era um silêncio diferente. Não conversavam verbalmente, mas sim pelo olhar. Há muito tempo que Bella não se sentia à vontade na presença de alguém. Com ele, ela não precisava desempenhar um papel, poderia ser sincera e franca, o que só fez aumentar seu conceito sobre ele. Por isso, gostaria de conhecê-lo melhor: como ela falou um pouco de sua vida, agora ele deveria contar um pouco sobre a dele.

- Eu falei de mim, agora é a sua vez.

- O que a senhorita gostaria de saber? – Ele sorriu. Bella pensou um pouco e fez a primeira pergunta que lhe veio a mente.

- Pretende ir para a universidade? – Não sabia por que perguntou sobre estudos, até porque estava fora de cogitação para ela ir para alguma universidade. Não que ela não pudesse pagar alguma curso superior, mas ela não queria. Além do mais, eram poucas mulheres que conseguiam terminar uma faculdade, e isso não tem nada a ver com posição social ou financeira. Uma mulher graduada era alvo de críticas severas.

- Na verdade, eu já fiz quase todo o curso de Medicina...

- Quase...?

- Bom... Eu "tranquei" a faculdade por um tempo.

- Por quê? – Ela perguntou-se se ele não estava gostando do curso, o que seria normal.

- Eu gosto de Medicina, sempre quis ser um bom médico assim como meu pai, mas se eu continuar agora talvez atrapalhe a minha alistajem no Exército...

- Exército?! – "Mas que diabos ele vai fazer no Exército?!" – Bella pensou espantada, enquanto o Sr. Edward deu uma risadinha.

- Não fico surpreso com seu espanto! Mas sim, eu pretendo me alistar no Exército antes da guerra começar.

- Mas ninguém sabe se realmente vai ter ou _precisar_ de uma guerra ou muito menos se os Estados Unidos vai acabar se metendo na história – O Sr. Edward a olhou admirado pela inteligência da moça.

- Ora senhorita, sejamos realistas: Por quais motivos que a França, Inglaterra e Rússia se uniram? Claro, os pacifistas dizem que só foi uma união comercial, mas logo depois Alemanha, Império Austro-Húngaro e recentemente o Império Turco-Otamano também se unem? Pode acreditar, para fins comercias é que não foi mesmo. Pode até ser em certos aspectos, mas todos sabem que aqueles países vivem brigando pelo comércio e colônias na África, além de competirem pra ver quem tem mais poder armamentista ou naval como queira chamar, e é óbvio que os países que têm os mesmos interesses vão se unir para acabar com a concorrência e como todos sabem, os Estados Unidos tem comercialização com a Europa, então _nós_ vamos acabar nos envolvendo, seja mandando soldados, médicos etc. ou até mesmo entrando de vez na guerra militarmente. E quando isso acontecer, quero estar pronto. – Ele deu um sorrido largo e satisfeito e seus pensamentos estavam longe. Bella o fitava, surpresa por ele querer que tenha uma guerra e se perguntava por quê.

- Mas por qual motivo o senhor deseja ir para uma guerra onde pode ser morto?

- Eu não penso nesse aspecto de _morte_. Só vai ser uma consequência se eu for descuidado e um péssimo soldado. _Se _acontecer... Bom, aconteceu. Mas pense só o quanto você pode ganhar defendendo o seu país. Não estou dizendo que quero ganhar um distintivo da Casa Branca das mãos do próprio presidente. Não. Eu simplesmente _quero estar lá_, lutando pela minha pátria, mesmo que eu morra, porém deixarei a minha marca, o _meu_ nome nos livros de História, nem um pouco me importando se eu não durei um dia no campo de batalha, mas pelo menos eu estava lá lutando pela minha nação! – O modo heróico como falou deixou claro que era realmente esse seu sonho: ser um soldado e estar na guerra. Bella ficou admirada pelo patriotismo do jovem, e curiosa sobre a opinião da família dele sobre isso.

- Mas e os seus pais? O que pensam sobre isso?

- Mamãe ficou em pânico e até chateada no começo por eu ter largado a faculdade pra ir "atrás da morte" como ela fala. Mas assim como a senhorita, ela também não acredita que vai haver uma guerra, e por enquanto ela se acalmou, mas todas as noites antes de jantarmos ela reza pedindo a Deus para colocar juízo na minha cabeça e também para a guerra nunca acontecer. Papai ficou espantado, mas ele não é de se intrometer muito nas minhas decisões, entretanto ele compartilha da mesma opinião de mamãe.

Bella mesmo admirada pela coragem do jovem cavalheiro temia pela vida dele caso se realmente tivesse uma guerra e ele fosse. Mas guardou isso para si mesma e brincou:

- Então, você quer ser o novo George Washington?* - O Sr. Edward soltou uma risada e Bella o acompanhou. Depois continuaram dançando e conversando sobre outros assuntos.

Estavam tão absortos um no outro que não perceberam que os convidados já estavam indo embora e que o Sr. Charlie chamava pela filha para irem para casa. O Sr. Edward acompanhou Bella até a entrada da casa e despediram-se.

- Adorei sua companhia, Srta. Bella e agradeço-lhe.

- Eu é que lhe agradeço Sr. Edward.

Antes que Bella saísse e fosse para o portão da casa onde o carro e seu pai e sua avó que estavam se despedindo esperavam por ela, surpreendeu-se ao ver que o Sr. Edward tomou-lhe a mão direita e a beijou delicadamente, dirigindo-lhe o mais belo dos sorrisos. Bella agradeceu por estar escuro e ele não ter visto suas bochechas corarem. Não foi a primeira vez que um jovem cavalheiro beijava-lhe a mão, mas dessa vez a sensação dos lábios quentes de do Sr. Edward em sua pele a fez sentir uma descarga elétrica por todo o seu corpo.

Relutante para se afastar dele, desceu as escadas da entrada se segurando para não cair, pois estava entorpecida pela cena que se passou. Chegou ao portão, despediu-se da avó, entrou no carro e ela e seu pai foram para casa.

No caminho, o Sr. Charlie estava eufórico.

- Puxa vida Bells, nunca conversei com pessoas tão agradáveis como esta noite! Espero que você também tenha se divertido.

- Sim papai, eu me diverti muito. – E ela não estava mentindo.

- Vi que você dançou com o Sr. Edward Cullen. Seu pai é muito simpático e inteligente, além de ser o melhor cirurgião da cidade e talvez até do país.

- Então os Cullens são uma família bem posicionada financeiramente...

- E são, minha querida. È uma das famílias mais ricas da cidade, só perdem para a fortuna da família King.

Bella pouco se preocupava se os Cullens, especificamente o Sr. Edward Cullen fosse rico. Perguntou sobre a condição financeira da família só por curiosidade. Só o que importava para era que ele havia conquistado a afeição e carinho dela, mas não tinha certeza se era recíproco. Mas uma coisa é certa: Pela primeira vez em meses, sorriu autêntica, e seu coração encheu-se de esperança.

***N/A: George Washington:** Líder e herói da Guerra de Independência e primeiro presidente dos Estados Unidos.

**Capítulo III**


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Todos os acontecimentos da noite anterior se uniram e dançaram feito bolhas na cabeça de Bella. Era mais um fim de tarde. Estava sentada no jardim dos fundos da casa vendo o dia consumir e a noite chegar.

Não parava de pensar no Sr. Edward Cullen e na festa na casa da sua avó. Refletiu sobre o comportamento estranho da Srta. Jéssica sobre a família Cullen, mas não conseguiu chegar a nenhuma conclusão. O pior de tudo é que não viu a prima quando saiu da festa e nem a reação dela quando o Sr. Edward a convidou para dançar, por isso tinha pouco no quê se basear, além do mais, conhecia muito pouco a prima, então deixou essa questão de lado. Outro assunto que lhe ocupou a mente foi o sonho do Sr. Edward em ir para a guerra. Bella não sabia qual era o seu real sentimento em relação a ele, mas era forte o suficiente para tentar protegê-lo e faria qualquer coisa ao seu alcance para convencê-lo a desistir e a voltar para a faculdade. Só não sabia quando voltaria a vê-lo para colocar seu plano em prática.

Voltou a fitar as belas rosas que recebeu do jovem cavalheiro naquela manhã, como forma de agradecimento pela noite tão divertida que tiveram juntos. O cartão era simples e só havia uma pequena mensagem, mas o suficiente para fazer o coração da jovem inchar de felicidade:

"_Para a mais Bella das senhoritas, que me deu a honra de uma dança"._

_Edward Cullen_

Bella não sabia quais eram as intenções do rapaz para com ela, mas isso pouco a preocupou.

Os dias foram se passando, e aquilo que ela nunca esperava que acontecesse estava se concretizando. A situação estava mais tensa na Europa; oficialmente a guerra não havia começado ainda, porém os dois blocos de países inimigos estavam se atacando indiretamente. Agora seria impossível dizer que não haveria um confronto. E dos feios.

Mas por enquanto não é o que nos interessa no momento.

Num outro belo fim de tarde, enquanto o vento carregava as folhas secas das árvores, num aviso certeiro que choveria naquela noite, Bella, muito surpresa, recebeu uma visita inesperada do próprio Sr. Edward. O Sr. Charlie não havia chegado em casa, mas isso não impediu do jovem cavalheiro de entrar, apesar de ter contrariado a governanta, que com um olhar muito zangado rondava o visitante e a própria Bella. Por causa disso, não tiveram oportunidade de conversarem intimamente como na festa na casa da Sra. Helen.

- Espero que esteja bem, Sr. Edward.

- Estou ótimo, senhorita, muito obrigado. – Diferentemente de quando Bella o conheceu, noites à trás, o rapazinho estava desconfortável e constrangido e ela estranhou tal comportamento, concluindo que talvez fosse pela impertinente governanta, que o olhava feio. Permaneceram num silêncio vacilante por alguns minutos, até que o Sr. Edward falou:

- A senhorita toca? – Gesticulou para um lindo piano encostado num canto da sala.

- Sim, e o senhor?

-Claro, é um dos meus hobbies favoritos.

- Por que não me delicia com sua música, Sr. Edward?

- A senhorita gostaria que eu tocasse?

-Oh, nada me deixaria mais encantada!

Então, ele se levantou e sentou-se na banqueta. Fitou as teclas e em seguida seus dedos as tocaram delicadamente, começando com pequenas perfusões de notas,logo se transformando numa linda canção. A melodia era doce e suave, mas tinha um aspecto triste, apesar de sua beleza. Não só a canção, mas também o intérprete. Bella, que estava sentada no sofá próxima a ele, notou em suas feições um semblante triste, como se ele estivesse passando por algo doloroso. Ela não fazia ideia de qual era o problema, mas partia-lhe o coração vê-lo tão infeliz. O ritmo da canção foi diminuindo e por fim terminou lenta, deixando uma nota pairando no ar. O Sr. Edward virou-se e fitou Bella. Seus olhos verdes estavam angustiados, seu rosto corado e suas mãos suavam. Parecia querer dizer alguma coisa, pois seu olhar não se fixava em lugar nenhum e ele abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes.

- Esqueci de perguntar-lhe, senhorita, se gostou das rosas e do cartão que lhe mandei.

- São lindas, senhor, e agradeço de coração.

Ele apenas assentiu e caíram num silêncio constrangedor, enquanto a governanta fingia limpar a lareira, lançando olhares suspeitos para os dois.

Logo que esta saiu para a cozinha, o Sr. Edward se levantou apressadamente dirigindo-se até Bella, ajoelhando-se diante dela. A jovem arregalou os olhos, tamanho era seu espanto pela ousadia do cavalheiro de tomar-lhe as duas mãos e beijá-las carinhosamente e ardentemente. Seu coração pulsava, o corpo enfraqueceu-se e as mãos estavam suando. O Sr. Edward pegou a mão esquerda de Bella e a colocou em seu rosto dirigindo-lhe o olhar. Suas feições continuaram com cor, mas não era de acanhamento, era pura ternura, e isso ficou evidente em seus olhos, que faiscavam como chamas.

- Senhorita, perdoe meu atrevimento, em primeiro lugar de visitá-la sem avisar, principalmente o Sr. Swan, quem nem imagina que vim visitar sua bela filha sem sua supervisão. E em segundo lugar, por demonstrar tal intimidade. Mas a senhorita vem tomando-me os pensamentos e sonhos desde o dia que a vi na festa. Estava louco para vê-la novamente e me dirigi a sua casa por impulso e sem avisar. Oh, perdoe-me, mas compreenda que a saudade estava me sufocando. – Sorriu docemente e continuou a acariciar as mãos de Bella. Ela estava em choque e mais deslumbrada pela afeição explícita do Sr. Edward. Também estava com morrendo de vontade de vê-lo novamente e seus sentimentos só se intensificaram para com ele a partir daquele momento. Mal o conhecia e já o tinha em alta estima e carinho. E algo mais.

Aos olhos de quem não conhece a situação dos dois, a atitude do Sr. Edward de visitar uma senhorita, que se encontrava sozinha em casa, sem o pai saber de tal visita e muito menos alguém da família para supervisar, seria um ato de completa imprudência e até escandaloso. Por isso mesmo, depois de conversarem muito pouco e trocarem mais carinhos, principalmente da parte do Sr. Edward, Bella pediu docemente que ele voltasse para casa, pois tanto ela quando ele estariam encrencados se essa visita chegasse aos ouvidos do Sr. Charlie, e além do mais, a governanta estava voltando para espioná-los e Bella temia que ela contasse tudo ao seu pai quando chegasse.

Bella o acompanhou até a porta, e despediram-se de forma mais cortês como bons amigos, para não levantar suspeita que a velha governanta tinha. Antes de ir, o Sr. Edward, virando para Bella, perguntou:

- Antes que eu me esqueça, a senhorita e o seu pai irão ao teatro no fim de semana? Chegou à cidade um recital que eu já tinha visto nas minhas férias na Europa, mas gostaria muito que a senhorita também assistisse, "Tristão e Isolda" adaptada por Richard Wagner. Diga-me que irá, senhorita, eu lhe imploro. Deixar-me-ia muito satisfeito ter a sua companhia.

- Bom... Eu não sei Sr. Edward. Preciso saber se meu pai também gostaria de ir. Mas conhecendo-o como eu conheço talvez ele queira assistir. Se ele for, prometo que irei junto... – Jamais imaginou que desejaria isso, mas ela torcia que seu pai fosse assistir ao recital, assim poderia conversar melhor com o Sr. Edward sem interrupções. O jovem assentiu, sorrindo e saiu.

Bella voltou para a sala, e antes mesmo que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, a governanta já disparou em falar, repreendendo-a severamente:

- Senhorita, como governanta e sua protetora com ou sem ausência do Sr. Swan, e digo-lhe que seu comportamento há poucos minutos foi pecaminoso e escandaloso! Como deixa um cavalheiro, por mais honrado que seja, vir visitá-la com a ausência de seu pai, sem avisar nada, e ainda mantendo conversa privada com tal cavalheiro? E em sua própria casa?! Oh, a senhorita pode pensar o que quiser de mim e até me chamar de arcaica, mas quero deixar claro que as coisas não mudaram significantemente na época que eu era jovem para os dias de hoje. E a senhorita tem conhecimento que esse tipo de comportamento é intolerável. Não me resta alternativas a não ser contar ao Sr. Swan o que acabou de ocorrer para que ele tome as providências necessárias.

- Oh, por todos os anjos do céu, Dolores, não conte nada a papai! Eu sei que o que aconteceu foi errado, mas por Deus, pela alma de minha estimada mãe: Guarde tudo o que viu entre mim e o Sr. Edward e leve até o túmulo, se for necessário! Estou muito feliz, como não me sentia em meses, e se a senhora contar a papai o que aconteceu é bem capaz dele me castigar! Deixe que eu conte, com minhas palavras eufemísticas, em dada oportunidade, pois se for com tuas palavras desaprovadoras só piorará a situação! Não adiantará de nada. Além do mais, nós duas seremos culpadas: eu por conversar com ele privadamente e você por deixá-lo entrar, mesmo contra a sua vontade. – Bella sentiu-se aliviada do pânico e satisfeita por ver a robusta Dolores recuar, vendo que o raciocínio da jovem era lógico.

Mal se sucedeu a visita do Sr. Edward, a campainha tocou apresentando a Stra. Jéssica Stanley. Como sempre estava eufórica, porém também estava com uma pitada de frustração.

- Boa noite minha querida prima! Meu Deus eu achava que não ia conseguir chegar nunca! Olha o terrível temporal que está caindo! Faz dias que não cai uma chuva dessas! Oh, senhorita, minhas roupas estão ensopadas! Como posso jantar com a senhorita e o Sr. Swan assim?! Que vergonha! Desculpe minha euforia, mas detesto ficar desarrumada e feia! Eu vim visitar-lhe toda animada para ter um jantar agradável com os Swa's, a quem os tenho como parte da minha família, como eu disse no meu telegrama, e me acontece uma desgraça dessas! – Ela continuou lamuriando, enquanto Bella se sentiu envergonhada, pois na verdade não leu e nem soube do telegrama da Stra. Jéssica, tal absorta estava no cartão do Sr. Edward.

A jovem acalmou a prima escandalosa e mandou pegar um dos seus vestidos para emprestar para a Stra. Stanley, que ficou radiante com tamanha bondade.

Pouco depois, o Sr. Charlie chegou e claro, ficou feliz pela adição de mais uma companhia à mesa. Ele a Stra. Jéssica dominaram a conversa durante o jantar, enquanto Bella só assentia e fingia que escutava, mas na verdade seus pensamentos estavam distantes.

-... Eu não entendo por que o Sr. Edward Cullen saiu com tanta pressa quando cheguei, e não quis jantar conosco... – Bella levou um susto com a menção do nome do jovem cavalheiro, como se tivessem chutado suas pernas.

- O Sr. Edward Cullen esteve aqui? – indagou o Sr. Charlie, franzindo a testa e largando o garfo – O que ele veio fazer aqui?

- Papai, o Sr. Edward só veio me fazer uma breve visita... De cortesia – respondeu a filha, expirando o ar com dificuldade, além de corar e ficar completamente desconfortável.

Naquele momento estava odiando a prima.

- Eu não sabia que ele vinha visitar-lhe, filha. Você deveria ter me avisado! Vocês dois ficaram sozinhos, sem nenhuma outra companhia? – O Sr. Charlie estava exasperado olhando Bella com desaprovação. Para apaziguar a situação desconfortável provocada pela Stra. Stanley, que só assistia a cena, a governanta veio no auxílio da Stra. Swan:

- Não, meu senhor, eles não ficaram sozinhos. Eu estava por perto, como é meu dever. E não se preocupe, a visita foi curta e não falaram nada de comprometedor que deixaria o senhor ofendido.

O Sr. Charlie relaxou e voltou a pegar o garfo, mas ainda mantinha as feições graves, e Bella soltou o ar com alívio.

- Querida – Disse o pai para a filha – Eu não me importo que você tenha amigos, muito pelo contrário, isso me satisfaz. Eu só peço que passemos a confiar um no outro. Então, se for receber a visita de algum cavalheiro, por favor, me avise. Estamos entendidos?

- Sim papai – Bella e a Sra. Dolores trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade e a primeira, também de agradecimento.

Ela fitou a Stra. Jéssica com um olhar duro, porém a prima inocentemente deu de ombros, o que deixou a jovem Swan frustrada. Estava passando a descobrir o verdadeiro caráter da prima, apesar de não ter realmente certeza se ela fez aquilo para prejudicá-la ou só foi um comentário em má hora e sem segundas intenções.

Passaram a conversar assuntos mais leves e banais e dessa vez, Bella ficou atenta para não ser pega desprevenida por algum outro comentário impertinente da Stra. Jéssica em relação ao Sr. Edward Cullen.

- O senhor irá assistir ao recital no fim de semana, Sr. Swan?

- Puxa, eu não sabia que havia um recital em cartaz no teatro.

- Sim, chegou há pouco tempo. Eu, madrinha e Lauren iremos. Diga que irá, Sr. Swan! E leve a Stra. Bella é claro. Vai ser tão divertido!

O Sr. Charlie não relutou em prometer que ele e Bella iriam, deixando a Stra. Stanley eufórica, enquanto a primeira também se animou, mas discretamente, não pelo recital em si ou as companhias, e sim por um jovem cavalheiro que não é necessário mencioná-lo, mais do que já foi mencionado.

Na noite de sábado, o teatro estava radiante e barulhento. Parecia que toda a aristocracia da cidade se encontrava ali. Tudo era muito glamoroso e de bom gosto, não demorando muito para Bella e seu pai encontrar as irmãs Stanley e a Sra. Helen. Mas quem realmente Bella queria ver não se encontrava ainda ali. Só tinha visto a Stra. Alice e a Sra. Rosalie com seu marido e nada do Sr. Edward.

Por fim, não podiam se demorar mais na entrada, então entraram e se acomodaram nos seus camarotes. Mas qual não foi a surpresa de Bella ao ver que dividiram o espaço com a Stra. Alice e seu irmão. Não era exatamente o que ela esperava, até por que, não poderiam desfrutar da companhia um do outro com a Stra. Jéssica espreitando e a Sra. Helen e seus sentidos aguçados, mas conseguiram ficar mais afastados dos outros.

Antes de tudo, os Cullens apresentaram-se e cumprimentaram a todos cordialmente, mas havia um quê a mais de felicidade e sorrisos no Sr. Edward que deixou todos deliciados com a doçura e educação do rapaz. Nem imaginavam que tamanha extroversão era por causa de certa senhorita próxima a ele, que também compartilhava dos mesmos sentimentos. A Stra. Alice não ficou para trás na educação e boas maneiras. Bella agradeceria a ela um pouco mais tarde, pois entreteve a todos, menos a Stra. Lauren, que continuava na antipatia de sempre. Só assim, Bella e o Sr. Edward tiveram mais privacidade, mesmo rodeados de amigos.

- Devo dizer que a senhorita está deslumbrante esta noite.

- Eu digo o mesmo, Sr. Edward, tal charmoso o senhor está. – Os dois coraram e riram baixinho. Tanto ele quanto ela não eram acostumados a fazer elogios.

O recital começou, encantando toda a platéia, pelo clima romântico e épico da ópera. Bella vagou seus pensamentos ao passo da voz da atriz-cantora. Era tudo relacionado ao Sr. Edward Cullen: seu perfume, seu sorriso, seus olhos ardentes, sua voz, seu charme... Sentiu um impulso louco de tocá-lo ali mesmo, afagar seu rosto, seus lábios...

Mas controlou-se tamanho absurdo que pensava. Olhou de esguelha para ele, vendo que ele também a fitava timidamente. Desviou o meio olhar, ficando constrangida, porém radiante.

De vez em quando comentavam o recital, o desempenho dos atores e o rumo trágico que a peça tomava. Pararam aí. Haviam muitas coisas que desejavam falar um ao outro, mas aquele não era o momento propício.

Bella continuava tentando dominar-se para não fazer algo imprudente e vergonhoso, entretanto estava difícil com a proximidade íntima do Sr. Edward juntando a isso, o modo como a olhava. "Oh, meu Deus, perdoe meus pensamentos luxuriosos em relação ao Sr. Edward", pensava a jovem, com aflição. Então, para se distrair de tais pensamentos, concentrou-se completamente na peça.

A história, que começou romântica somada ao heroísmo de Tristão, estava caminhando para a tragédia e amargura, assim como Romeu e Julieta. Bella parecia sofrer junto com a tristeza de Isolda, com o medo de nunca ver seu amado novamente. Não entendeu bem porque estava com esses sentimentos, mas ela não poderia mais negar ao seu coração que sentia mais do que uma simples carinho pelo Sr. Edward. Não que ela não quisesse isso para si, mas tinha certo receio que acontecesse a mesma coisa que Tristão e Isolda e Romeu e Julieta: que acabasse tudo em tragédia ou que não conseguissem ficar junto com o Sr. Edward, como aconteceu com o primeiro casal. O segundo pelo menos se amou e até se casaram em segredo, e no final das contas, mesmo com a morte, ficaram unidos para sempre. Tristão e Isolda não tiveram tanta sorte, mas pelo menos estavam juntos quando morreram. E foi assim que o recital chegou ao seu fim, encantando a platéia e emocionando algumas damas mais sensíveis, como Bella, por exemplo, que deixou algumas lágrimas caírem.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver que o Sr. Edward tomou-lhe a mão direita, segurando por alguns instantes. Bella não conseguia olhar para ele, nem para tanto, pois tiveram que se levantar para aplaudir o elenco. E todo o teatro aclamou com um bate palmas animado o talento dos atores e os dois seguiram o exemplo.

Logo em seguida, todos foram para o grande salão do teatro para uma pequena recepção antes de irem embora. Agora Bella e o jovem Cullen teriam que se juntar aos outros familiares e tentar estabelecer um relacionamento cordial entre ambos. A mocinha acompanhou e conversou com o pai, a avó e as primas enquanto o Sr. Edward foi para perto de seus companheiros. Constantemente Bella e ele se olhavam de longe.

Todos tomavam um pouco de champanhe suave, comentando sobre o recital. O Sr. Charlie adorou o roteiro e a atuação do elenco, seguido da Sra. Helen que num discurso pomposo compartilhava das mesmas opiniões do filho, que Bella fez questão de não prestar atenção em tamanha tagarelice.

Enquanto a sua avó e a Stra. Jéssica disputava junto com o Sr. Charlie para ver quem falava mais, Bella desviou sua atenção para a família Cullen. Dessa vez não foi o Sr. Edward que a encarou, este conversava com a mãe, mas sim a Sra. Rosalie McCarty. O contraste do olhar dela para com o do irmão era evidente. Era um olhar de completo desprezo e desdém para o seu objeto de observação. Foi questão de segundos, mas o suficiente para fazer o estômago de Bella se revirar, desviando o olhar rapidamente.

Esqueceu do que aconteceu com uma exclamação alta demais da Stra. Jéssica:

- Puxa, que surpresa! Não sabia que o Sr. Jasper Hale havia chegado à cidade! Tão pouco que iria vir ao teatro! – Ela apontou para um rapaz alto, loiro e leonino, muito bonito por sinal, que conversava com o Sr. Emmett McCarty. A Stra. Stanley continuou:

- O Sr. Jasper Hale é um soldado em treinamento na Flórida, vem de uma família nobre assim como a da senhorita, além de ter boas condições financeiras. Apesar de ser o único herdeiro da família Hale, é um rapaz prudente, que pensa no bem-estar dos pais, agora de idade avançada. Nessa época do ano sempre vem visitar os amigos, assim como o Sr. Emmett, que são amigos desde os tempos de escola, e também aos outros Cullen's. Eu e Lauren também o conhecemos há anos, pois minha família morou alguns anos no Texas, que é a terra natal do Sr. Jasper, então tanto a família dele quanto a minha éramos vizinhos e muito íntimos.

A jovem Stanley pediu licença para a prima, dirigindo-se ao encontro da irmã para falar da novidade. Esta, no começo, pareceu surpresa, o que era raro ela expressar algo, mas logo caiu na indiferença costumeira, enquanto a irmã insistiu com ela para irem cumprimentar o visitante e velho amigo. Em fim, as duas foram conversar com Sr. Jasper, deixando Bella curiosa para ver o reencontro deles, porém não pôde prestar atenção devido à aproximação do Sr. Edward e da Stra. Alice Cullen.

O Sr. Edward, depois de todos os cumprimentos de praxe, travou uma conversa animada com o Sr. Charlie e sua mãe sobre a peça, sem mencionar também que de vez em quando olhava para Bella e esta retribuía feliz por ele estar ganhando o afeto de seus familiares. A Stra. Alice, ao contrário, manteve-se calada, o que despertou a curiosidade de Bella, pois as feições da jovem Cullen estavam triste, completamente oposta de como estava na casa da Sra. Helen. Bella não tinha prática em travar uma conversa e muito menos com alguém que nunca dirigiu a palavra. Entretanto não precisou se preocupar com algum assunto para começar, pois a própria Stra. Alice iniciou um diálogo.

- È de uma grande honra finalmente falar-lhe, Stra. Bella. Meu irmão diz maravilhas da senhorita, despertando a minha curiosidade em conhecê-la, para comprovar tal fato.

- Eu é que agradeço a amabilidade de seu irmão, senhorita, além claro de conhecê-la. Porém saiba que o Sr. Edward exagerou. – As duas riram, chamando a atenção do cavalheiro em questão, que sorriu confuso.

Diferentemente da Stra. Jéssica Stanley, a alegria e espontaneidade da Stra. Alice era amável, e de caráter verdadeiro, nada impertinente. Mas mesmo assim, Bella percebeu que a jovem mocinha estava com algum tipo de aflição. De fato, isso nem seria percebido por outra pessoa, contudo Bella era muito analítica, não demorando em perceber que a Stra. Cullen dirigia constantes olhares para o Sr. Jasper Hale e as irmãs Stanley's, que conversavam animadamente. Tirando esse pequeno detalhe, que Bella não descansaria até descobrir o que havia entre a sua nova amiga e ele, as duas moças conversaram bastante, dando-se muito bem.

Logo as irmãs Stanley's trouxeram o jovem Hale para apresentar aos amigos. Era um rapaz educado e culto, somando ao porte elegante, consequência do treinamento no exército. Cumprimentou a todos, e como sempre, a Sra. Helen e o Sr. Charlie sondaram o jovem com várias perguntas, querendo conhecê-lo melhor. O Sr. Edward, nem tanto, pois já o conhecia há mais tempo, mas participou da conversa.

O que deixou Bella com mais suspeitas foi o silêncio repentino da Stra. Alice com a chegada do Sr. Jasper. Procurou algum sinal da parte de ambos que ajudasse a entender o que se passou ou se passava entre os dois, porém seus esforços foram em vão.

A Stra. Jéssica, que até então se manteve quieta, uma raridade que não se vê todos os dias, não aguentou mais e acabou se intrometendo na conversa, rondando o Sr. Jasper com sua extravagância, fazendo o Sr. Edward afastar-se se aproximando de Bella e da irmã. Ele olhou a Stra. Alice querendo lhe dizer alguma coisa, ela, no entanto abaixou a cabeça. Bella não entendeu nada do que se passou só o que tinha certeza era que tinha algo a ver com o Sr. Jasper, e com certeza o Sr. Edward sabia o que era. Só que ela teria que esperar para obter respostas.

O Sr. Edward começou um assunto agradável, não demorando muito para a jovem Cullen voltar a falar novamente, sem mencionar o olhar satisfeito e afetuoso que o rapaz dirigia a elas. Ele visualizava aquele momento repetido milhares de vezes, só que com Bella como parte oficial de sua família.


	5. Capítulo IV Parte I

**Capítulo IV - Parte I**

Nada de extraordinária importância aconteceu nas semanas que se seguiram. Bella estava entediada, ainda mais sem sua curiosidade saciada sobre o relacionamento estranho entre a Srta. Alice e o Sr. Jasper. Raramente naquelas semanas que se sucederam recebeu alguma notícia da família Cullen, principalmente da parte do Sr. Edward. De vez em quando trocaram alguns bilhetes, porém nada de especial neles, só uma continuação da interminável conversa que começou na casa da avó de Bella.

Desde que os Swan's chegaram à cidade, não haviam visitado nenhum parente ou amigo, o que era uma tremenda falta de cortesia, apesar de terem poucas relações. A única parenta era a Sra. Helen Swan e as irmãs Stanley's, mas com a capacidade altamente comunicativa do Sr. Charlie, ele havia se socializado nas festas que frequentaram, incluindo a família Cullen, a quem sua filha tinha amizade, pelo menos a dos dois irmãos mais novos.

Devido a esse costume típico de fazer e retribuir visitas, os Swan's passaram a ficar mais tempo fora de casa, onde visitaram primeiro a Sra. Helen, passando praticamente o dia inteiro em companhia desta e de suas hóspedes.

O Sr. Charlie e sua mãe estavam na sala de visitas conversando, enquanto a Srta. Jéssica arrastou Bella para seu quarto que dividia com Srta. Lauren, para mostrar os seus vestidos e sua gargantilha de ouro que mencionou certa vez. Além de bagunçar o seu guarda-roupa, a Srta. Jéssica também mostrou todos os vestidos da Srta. Lauren, sem qualquer cerimônia em pedir permissão a ela para mexer em suas coisas.

Com a chegada do anoitecer, Bella recebeu um convite da prima para passar a noite em sua casa, indo embora pela manhã. O Sr. Charlie não fez nenhuma objeção, e mesmo contra sua vontade, Bella aceitou, tentando ao máximo exteriorizar a alegria da Srta. Jéssica, mais a euforia da Sra. Helen. Era de fato completamente irritante para a jovem moça a extravagância delas, e até de seu pai, às vezes, influenciável como era.

Tarde da noite, as irmãs Stanley's e Bella já se encontravam em seus aposentos. A Srta. Lauren já se encontrava dormindo, enquanto a irmã tagarelava para a prima no escuro, aos cochichos, continuando a narração da sua "triste vida no Tenessee".

- Como eu já havia dito antes, querida prima, tenho poucas lembranças boas da minha terra natal. Não quero que a senhorita pense mal de mim por dizer isso, mas lá era completamente monótono. Pouquíssimas festas, quase não havia rapazes bonitos para se distrair, e eu não tinha amiga! Lauren é completamente apática, sem graça, então não conta como amiga. A única distração que tínhamos era a amizade da família Hale, além de seus jantares, que davam de vez em quando. – Nesse ponto da narração, Bella se interessou curiosa sobre a relação entre as primas e o Sr. Jasper.

Apoiou-se nos cotovelos, demonstrando atenção, o que só foi um convite para a Srta. Jéssica continuar:

- Eu e Lauren adorávamos passar horas conversando com o Sr. Jasper. È um rapaz tão carismático e divertido! Se um dia a senhorita tiver a oportunidade de falar com ele, verá que eu tenho razão em elogiá-lo! Mas eu quase não conseguia me deliciar com sua conversação, porque ele e Lauren me ignoravam nos assuntos...

- Como assim, "ignoravam"? – Bella perguntou receosa.

- Ah, quando estavam juntos me deixavam de lado! Não se desgrudavam um minuto. Isso em todas as festas que íamos! Era irritante! – Ela sentou-se, ligando o abajur da cabeceira. Aproximou-se da prima, sussurrando em tom de segredo:

- Eu sempre suspeitei que houvesse algo entre eles, mas Lauren não é quem se diga das mais falantes, então eu nunca confirmei as minhas suspeitas. Só o que era evidente, não só para mim, também para todos os nossos parentes próximos, era que o Sr. Jasper tinha grande estima pela minha irmã.

- E ela? Correspondia esse carinho? –A pergunta saiu entrecortada, com muita ansiedade.

- Ai prima, eu não sei! Os sentimentos dela eram e é um mistério para mim. Lauren não é de confidências, muito menos em relação a assuntos do coração, então estou no escuro. Isso tudo aconteceu enquanto ainda estávamos no Tennesee, agora eu não sei se o Sr. Jasper ainda tem afeição por ela...

Bella não fez mais nenhuma pergunta então as duas permaneceram em silêncio.

Srta. Lauren e o Sr. Jasper lhe parecia algo impossível! Era no todo completamente surreal o fato da sua prima e o cavalheiro em questão terem algum tipo de afeição. Em nenhum momento quando os viu no teatro, passou pelos seus pensamentos tal evidência, sem mencionar que esse poderia ser a causa da tristeza da Srta. Alice Cullen...

Olhou de soslaio para a Srta. Lauren, que dormia num sono tranquilo. Bella em todo esse tempo não trocou uma palavra com ela, a não ser aquelas que correspondem às regras de etiqueta. Não tinha se quer uma base para formar o caráter da prima (tirando a sua fama de "apática", "sem graça" e até "antipática" espalhada pela própria irmã) o que lhe seria útil para ver de que lado Bella ficaria naquela situação: Da Srta. Alice, que considerava como sua amiga, ou da prima que mal conhece. Aquele caso tinha muitas peças soltas: poderia não haver nada demais entre a Srta. Lauren e o Sr. Jasper, ou até mesmo com a Srta. Alice, e a tristeza dessa última no teatro poderiam ser outro assunto à parte.

Deitada, já com todos na casa dormindo, Bella se revirava na cama com esses pensamentos. Num impulso louco desejou receber algum bilhete ou conversar pessoalmente com o Sr. Edward, pois ela tinha certeza que ele sabia de alguma coisa, ou até mesmo a verdade.

Já pela manhã, depois do café, Bella estava junto com todas as suas anfitriãs, esperando o carro chegar para lhe buscar. A Sra. Helen aproveitou a espera para exercitar sua tagarelice fútil, num sermão sobre casamento e amor:

- Saibam minhas queridas, que uma união matrimonial deve atender, em primeiro lugar, as necessidades da família, tanto do noivo quanto da noiva. Os dois devem ter boas condições financeiras, mesmo enquanto seus pais em vida, pois de que adianta os noivos se amarem, mas não terem do quê se sustentar? O amor pode alimentar coração, mas não o estômago. E de resto, depende de cada casal, como querem seguir com a vida conjugal. Eu digo isso, minhas filhas, porque em breve vocês já começaram a se preocupar com matrimônio, e o que eu mais desejo é vê-las bem casadas, só assim eu poderia descansar em paz. Entretanto, peço cuidado: Fiquem alerta com as paixões passageiras. São muito traiçoeiras, e nem sempre é o que todos ao seu redor querem.

A Sra. Helen fitou a neta em seguida a Srta. Jéssica, com um olhar grave, enquanto sua afilhada meditava, com um semblante estranho, o chão. Bella não entendeu o que a avó quis dizer sobre "nem sempre é o que todos ao seu redor querem", muito menos a reação da prima. Não sabia se podia interpretar como uma indireta para ela ou para a Srta. Jéssica, estabelecendo assim uma confusão em seus pensamentos.

Naquele mesmo dia, todas as importantes famílias receberam um convite para um baile de gala na casa dos Cullen's. Era o suficiente para motivo de euforia entre os que receberam os convites, isso somando a chegada da família King na cidade, com boatos que dali alguns dias também dariam um baile, e claro, compareceriam ao baile em questão. Isso só aumentou as expectativas das moças, que sonhavam em se casar com o Sr. Royce King, ou seja, esses dois grandes bailes eram de total importância, pois se tratavam de duas famílias poderosas e honradas, fazendo com que todos os que foram convidados se sentirem lisonjeados. Era o mesmo que ser convidado para visitar a Casa Branca guiado pelo próprio presidente.

Quando chegou em casa, Bella, por sua vez, tinha a sua felicidade por dois motivos: Primeiro porque veria o Sr. Edward novamente, e segundo pois o convite que recebeu foi escrito pelo próprio.

A noite do baile chegou. O céu estava tão iluminado pelas estrelas e a lua cheia, que as ruas de Chicago estavam brilhantes. Apesar de o inverno estar chegando, a temperatura estava amena, com um fraco vento.

O salão de festas na casa dos Cullen's já estava cheio de convidados, sem contar os que estavam entrando. A casa tinha a melhor vista para o Lago Michigan, que naquela noite, estava com suas águas calmas, beijando a lua.

O jovem Sr. Edward estava ansioso, pois iria rever a Srta. Swan, e necessitava conversar com ela abertamente sobre os seus sentimentos.

Definitivamente, aquela seria uma noite mágica e decisiva.

Como um bom anfitrião, estava recebendo os convidados, junto com sua irmã.

A Srta. Alice estava eufórica: não parava quieta um minuto, dando ordens aos empregados, até porque o baile foi ideia dela, ficando em seu encargo a organização do evento.

Estava tomando vinho com alguns amigos, quando sua irmã veio ao seu encontro, às pressas.

- O que foi Alice? Por que está aflita?

- Boa noite cavalheiros... Edward preciso falar com você... A sós. – Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, então saíram juntos para um canto do salão mais reservado.

Garantindo que não estavam sendo ouvida, a Srta. Alice começou:

- Edward, os irmãos King vieram! Estão lá fora conversando com nossos pais.

- Mas eu pensei que só viria o Sr. e a Sra. King...

- Eu também, mas parece que os filhos mudaram de ideia e resolveram vir... Eu me encontrei com a Srta. Tanya King, e ela disse que quer lhe ver... – Edward arregalou os olhos, entrando em desespero.

- Alice, por Deus, mantenha a Srta. King longe de mim!

- Edward, não seja grosseiro! – ralhou a irmã – Ela só que lhe cumprimentar. Não vai dizer coisas que lhe constrangerá pelo menos eu espero.

- Não sei Alice. Não gosto do modo como ela me olha e nem de sua conversa. Eu morro de vergonha dos elogios que ela me faz.

A Srta. Alice começou a rir, silenciosamente, enquanto seu irmão lhe olhava feio.

- Pare com isso, Alice!

- Ai Edward... – Teve outra crise de risos e continuou – Entenda, ela nunca vai superar a afeição que tem por você.

- Só que eu não correspondo essa afeição! Quero evitar ao máximo sua companhia para não lhe dar esperanças. Por favor, irmãzinha, faça com que ela fique perto de Rosalie, como são muito amigas, uma vai entreter a outra, assim eu ficaria tranquilo.

- Está bem, então. E quanto ao Sr. Royce?

As feições sempre dóceis de Edward ficaram amargas com a menção do cavalheiro.

- Quero distância ao máximo dele. E você também. Se possível, todas as moças daqui fiquem longe dele!

- Edward...

- Não comece Alice. Eu nunca vou esquecer o que aquela infeliz fez com você. Você pode ter esquecido e perdoado, mas eu não...

- Irmão, isso foi há dois anos – Ela suspirou, continuando – Ele é como um primo pra nós, você tem que perdoá-lo. Eu perdoei, por que você não?

- Porque ele não merece! – O jovem se exaltou, e percebendo que falou alto demais, sussurrou – Ele mentiu para você, Alice. Dizia que lhe amava, mas na verdade só estava se divertindo. Isso é intolerável. Não entendo como você e mamãe o perdoaram tão rápido a ponto de deixá-lo entrar aqui.

- Está bem, irmão. Não vamos falar mais disso. Vou ficar longe dele, como me pediu... A propósito, você mandou o convite para os Swan's?

Nesse ponto da conversa, as feições dos dois se iluminaram.

-Mas é claro! – respondeu Edward, sorrindo – Mandei com minha própria caligrafia.

-Ótimo! – aprovou a Srta. Alice – Pensei que você estivesse esquecido...

- Obrigado pelo elogio... – Os dois sorriram e se afastaram.

Conforme o tempo passava, os convidados iam chegando, porém nada da Srta. Swan, deixando Edward mais aflito: "Será que ela não vem? Não, ela tem que vir".

Passou a andar pelo salão para conversar com algum conhecido, olhando constantemente para a entrada.

Até que uma voz feminina lhe chamou, no meio da multidão. Edward virou-se esperançoso em relação à dona daquela voz, mas tudo foi em vão: Era a Srta. Tanya King que o chamava, acompanhada do Sr. Royce e da Srta. Alice, que encarava o irmão com pedido de desculpas.

Os irmãos King não tinham nada em comum fisicamente: A Srta. Tanya era parecida em estatura com a Sra. Rosalie, até mesmo no porte ao andar. Os cabelos longos num tom loiro-arruivado iam até o meio das costas, balançando como ondas quando ela se movia. A pele era de um branco saudável, coberta com um tecido fino de vestido vermelho-sangue. Suas formas eram esbeltas e bem proporcionadas, havendo um quê de superioridade em suas feições. Caminhava em direção a Edward com um sorriso malicioso, que ele conhecia tão bem.

Já o Sr. Royce King possuía a mesma elegância da irmã, pelo menos algo em comum partido eles tinham, mas seu porte físico era de uma atleta, com os cabelos negros espalhados estrategicamente, num penteado difícil de copiar; a pele era morena em comparação com a Srta. King; as feições eram graves, entretanto havia um ar de cinismo quem o observasse, e por trás do sorriso que aparentava simpatia, havia também uma pitada de ironia quando olhava para Edward. Este nem fez questão de encará-lo, estava aborrecido demais com tais convidados que um simples olhar de um deles o fazia estremecer, querendo sair correndo dali.

Não havia alternativa, nem como escapar. Ele teria que falar com eles, querendo ou não. Recompôs-se, tentando aparentar indiferença e tranqüilidade.

Por fim, os três (os irmãos King e Edward) cumprimentaram-se, travando as velhas perguntas de praxe.

- È tão bom vê-lo novamente, Edward – disse a Srta. King.

- Eu digo o mesmo, senhorita.

- Espero que você tenha convidado as mais belas moças, meu caro amigo – comentou o Sr. Royce – Sei que você tem bom gosto nesse sentido...

Aquela provocação fez o rosto de Edward avermelhar de raiva, mas se controlou, respondendo ironicamente:

- Claro Sr. Royce. Assim o senhor terá muitas variedades de moças cultas e bonitas, deixando em paz as ingênuas.

Os dois trocaram um sorriso disfarçadamente amigável, cheio de sarcasmo.

A Srta. King, que queria a atenção de Edward, se intrometeu:

- Meu irmão tem razão, Sr. Edward, de se preocupar em encontrar uma esposa. E acho que o senhor também deveria começar a pensar no assunto – Sorriu sensualmente, como que sabendo que ela tinha o perfil ideal de uma boa esposa.

- Eu não sei senhorita. Ainda me acho muito imaturo para casar...

- Ora, não seja por isso. Se o senhor encontrar uma boa mulher que lhe apóie, não precisará se preocupar com esse assunto. Tem tantas moças nessa cidade que sonha em casar com o senhor...

Descaradamente, ela se aproximou de Edward, sem se importar com os olhares dos convidados ou da presença dos irmãos de ambos, e acariciou os cabelos desgrenhados do jovem. Ele estremeceu.

De repente, todos do salão se voltaram para a mesma direção. A Srta. Alice, que até então estava quieta, exclamou eufórica:

- Ela chegou! Oh meu Deus! Está mais linda que nunca!

Edward desvencilhou-se da Srta. King, indo para perto da irmã para ver do que ela estava falando.

Se um dia Edward elogiou alguma moça chamando-a de "linda", "graciosa", etc., todos esses elogios eram nada em comparação com a senhorita que acabava de entrar no salão. Todas as moças da festa eram muito simples e sem graça em comparação a ela.

O vestido azul era de uma delicadeza impecável, destacando todos os seus atributos, tinha a forma de uma enorme bata, até os pés, de alças finas, com alguns detalhes na renda do busto, que estava mais afora. O penteado, simples, era de muita elegância, que deixava todos os macios cachos castanhos- avermelhados soltos, caindo em cascata pelo busto e as costas, só com algumas presilhas em formato de flores enfeitando. Porém não foi só isso que deixou Edward e todos os rapazes do salão deslumbrados.

A doçura de suas feições, nunca tão vista antes, era de hipnotizar quem observasse principalmente os olhos, de tão brilhantes...

Aquela era a verdadeira Isabella Marie Swan.


	6. Capítulo IV Parte II

**Capítulo IV – Parte II**

A Srta. Bella Swan estava acompanhada de seu pai, avó e primas, que foram recebidos pelo Sr. e a Sra. Cullen com muito entusiasmo.

No salão só se ouvia os murmúrios sobre a Srta. Swan. Edward que até então estava estático, contemplando a beleza de sua amada, recobrou os sentidos, indo rapidamente para perto dela, antes que outro cavalheiro o fizesse, cumprimentando primeiro o Sr. Charlie:

- Seja bem-vindo Sr. Swan. È um prazer vê-lo de novo.

- O prazer é meu, caro rapaz.

Virou-se para a Srta. Bella:

- Seja bem-vinda Srta. Swan. Não sabe como me deixa feliz em vê-la novamente. – Tomou as mãos da jovem e beijou como o cavalheiro que era.

- Eu que o diga, Sr. Edward. Estava com muitas saudades de sua companhia.

Estas doces palavras combinadas com o sorriso que ela lhe dirigiu, fez o coração de Edward pular no peito de felicidade.

Então, a Srta. Bella também sentia saudades suas!

Enquanto isso, a festa prosseguia.

Depois do jantar, com todos ainda à mesa, a Sra. Esme dirigiu-se para a Srta. Bella:

- Ouvi dizer pelo seu pai que a senhorita toca brilhantemente piano. Eu adoro uma sonata bem tocada, nada me emociona mais. Poderia me dar esse prazer, minha querida?

A jovem hesitou surpresa com o pedido. A Sra. Helen não perdeu a oportunidade de elogiar a interpretação artística da neta:

- Mas é claro que ela aceita Sra. Cullen. Minha Bella é a melhor musicista da família. Não é Charlie? – Olhou para o filho pedindo que lhe apoiasse. Este apenas respondeu:

- Ela toca maravilhosamente bem. Porém nunca se apresentou em público...

A Srta. Bella olhou para todos os rostos que a fitavam, ansiosos. Olhou para Edward e ele sorriu encorajando-a. Olhou em seguida para a Sra. Esme.

Suas feições eram tão dóceis e seu olhar tão maternal que acabou por se lembrar de sua falecida mãe. Eram muito parecidas, até em alguns aspectos físicos, como os cabelos ondulados até os ombros e a face com formato de um coração. Então, mesmo temerosa, aceitou o convite.

Sentou na banqueta do piano de cauda no meio do salão, já com todos os convidados sentados a sua volta. Passou os dedos nas teclas, começando o concerto com _"Clair de Lune"_ de Debussy.

A delicadeza como tocava era altamente desfrutável, enchendo a casa com a bela canção. Tanto a intérprete quanto a melodia pareciam um só. A beleza de uma completava a outra.

Edward estava hipnotizado. Não podia mais conter o que o seu coração gritava: Estava completamente apaixonado pela Srta. Isabella Swan e não havia nada que o fizesse recuar quanto ao desejo de fazer dela sua eterna companheira, amando-a até os seus últimos dias.

A canção estava chegando ao seu fim, delicadamente do mesmo modo como iniciou.

Terminando, todos aplaudiram animados. Teve até algumas senhoras, incluindo a Sra. Cullen que deixaram cair algumas lágrimas. A Srta. Bella agradeceu tímida, mas muito feliz por ter se saído bem.

O baile continuou já no seu auge, com vários casais dançando. Edward imediatamente convidou a Srta. Swan para dançar, que aceitou com muita alegria, pois tudo o que não queria era ficar longe um do outro.

Foram para uma parte mais afastada do salão, onde dançaram íntimos, com a cabeça da senhorita deitada no ombro de Edward e este com o rosto escondido no pescoço da jovem.

De vez em quando ele depositava um beijo, arrepiando a pele macia e corada de sua amada.

- Sabe que estamos íntimos demais? – disse ela.

- Isso a incomoda? – perguntou Edward no ouvido da jovem dama.

- Não. Nem um pouco. E também não me importa o que vão dizer se nos pegarem assim... – Sua voz saiu em um suspiro, porque naquele instante sentiu os lábios quentes de Edward beijando novamente a pele de seu pescoço, subindo até o queixo.

- Senhorita, há tantas coisas que preciso lhe dizer...

- Então fale meu querido...

Sorriu e a levou para a varanda que ficava bem afastada da entrada do salão, com algumas árvores próximas, assim podiam ter privacidade de conversarem à vontade, levantando a jovem dama colocando-a sentada na sacada

Era a mais bela noite daquele ano em Chicago: o céu estava num enxame de estrelas, iluminando os amantes. Encararam-se: ela esperava o rapaz começar o que tanto queria, mas não se pode dizer em palavras o que se tem no coração.

Edward acariciou a têmpora e as bochechas da amada, como também os cabelos caídos nos ombros dela.

- Senhorita... – suspirou ele.

- Shi! – ela colocou um dedo nos lábios dele, silenciando-o. – A partir de hoje, nada de formalidades entre nós, exceto na presença de outras pessoas; agora só _Bella _e _Edward._

- Como queira, _minha Bella_. – sorriram docemente.

- O que queria me dizer mesmo, _meu Edward_?

Edward tomou com as mãos o rosto de Bella acariciando com o polegar os lábios mimosos dela.

Inesperadamente, sem aviso, sem permissão, como é o amor que nasce nos corações dos seres humanos sem distinção de classe social, etnia ou algum tipo de poder, inesperadamente os dois estavam com os lábios selados, dóceis e ingênuos.

O beijo começou tímido, porém foi se aprofundando a ponto de perderem o fôlego, abraçando-se fortemente.

- Eu te amo Bella... – sussurrou entre carícias.

- Eu também amo você Edward...

Entre beijos e mais beijo, carícias, jura de amor eterno, Edward e Bella, naquela noite, selaram suas fidelidades, com as estrelas como únicas testemunhas.

Únicas, pois são todas diferentes em cada céu, nenhuma estrela é igual à outra, além de serem incontáveis. E o mais importante: eram únicas e especiais em cada céu que iluminavam.

Assim também era o amor de Bella e Edward: inestimável e único, assim como as estrelas...


	7. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

A felicidade reinava para todos os lados que se olhava nas ruas de Chicago, especialmente nas residências dos Swan's e Cullen's. Aqueles tempos de prosperidade típica da _Bélle Époque_ ainda estavam em seu auge. Era como se a guerra fosse um pano de fundo negro, distante, que era um assunto exclusivamente dos europeus, enquanto os americanos ainda viviam em sua _Bélle Époque_.

Bella poderia dizer com todas as letras que aqueles foram as semanas mais felizes de sua vida naquela cidade. A felicidade seria completa se sua mãe estivesse com ela, compartilhando também do seu êxtase.

Às vezes se pegava como um despertador tocando em hora indesejada, pensando e se lembrando da Sra. Renée, como ela ficaria feliz em ver a sua "pequena notável finalmente caindo de amores por um rapaz de boa índole", como ela costumava dizer. Com a mãe, Bella não tinha segredos, porém não se podia dizer o mesmo com o pai. Em relação às coisas do coração, a moça era extremamente reservada e o Sr. Charlie não era de tocar nesses assuntos com a filha, apesar de já querer casá-la o mais breve possível.

Então, por enquanto, Bella resolveu que não contaria nada sobre Edward (que agora poderia chamá-lo pelo nome de batismo), que por sinal conseguiram encontrar um meio de se encontrarem às escondidas.

Soube pelo próprio rapaz que estava ajudando o pai no hospital e provavelmente voltaria para a universidade no ano que vem, "assim termino o curso de Medicina, trabalho junto com meu pai no hospital, juntando o meu salário, mais a minha parte da herança, como é meu direito, poderei sustentá-la, somando a isso o seu dote, poderemos nos casar sem problemas".

O fato de o casal preferir segredo de seu relacionamento não impediu da Sra. Cullen acabar descobrindo. A mudança de comportamento de Edward, sua alegria sem motivos, principalmente a sua volta repentina de escrever poesias, confirmou as suspeitas da amorosa mãe. Sabia que o filho estava apaixonado, já tendo uma suspeita por quem. Porém, ficou só com sua investigação particular, não incomodando Edward com perguntas indiscretas e indiretas, como muitas mães costumavam fazer com seus filhos e filhas.

Numa bela manhã, Bella como de costume, foi dar o seu passeio matinal pelo Lago Michigan. Estava uma manhã fria, com um sol tímido despontando no horizonte, banhando o Lago. O vento chicoteava o rosto da jovem, levantando-lhe os cabelos.

A pequena praça, próxima ao Lago, estava tranqüila, com alguns pombos brincando em volta e turistas admirando o cenário.

Caminhava despreocupada, pensando em como sua vida mudou tão bruscamente. Há meses atrás parecia que tudo estava acabado, que não havia nenhum tipo de futuro para ela e para seu pai, somando isso mais a decisão de virem para Chicago foi a mais estúpida que já tomaram. Agora só teria que agradecer, pois se não fosse por essa decisão estúpida, não estaria noiva do rapaz mais dócil que conheceu...

Perdida em devaneios, não percebeu que um pequeno grupo se aproximava dela. Era Sr. Emmett McCarty e sua esposa, e a Srta. Alice Cullen. Estavam ainda há alguns metros de distância dela, mas o suficiente para notá-la, então a Srta. Alice acenou e Bella acenou de volta.

Quando viu de quem se tratava, as feições da Sra. Rosalie se tornaram repulsivas para o objeto de sua observação, e rapidamente ela se afastou, caminhando em direção à sua casa, que não ficava muito longe.

Aquela não era a primeira vez que Bella percebeu tal atitude por parte da Sra. McCarty, e isso a deixou intrigada. Nunca se quer trocou uma palavra com ela, portanto não haveria motivos para esta senhora não desejar-lhe sua companhia. Bella não ficaria preocupada se não se tratasse da irmã mais velha de Edward e também sua futura cunhada...

Entretanto, todos esses pensamentos se dissiparam com a aproximação da Srta. Alice e seu cunhado e este com sua camaradagem e amizade, passando os três caminharem juntos.

Era hilariante o relacionamento dos dois parentes. O Sr. Emmett tinha um caráter extremamente humorístico, com um pouco de sarcasmo, só que no bom sentido da palavra, adorando importunar a cunhada, principalmente com insinuações sobre o Sr. Jasper. Bella só observava a cena, rindo.

- Eu já lhe disse minha cara cunhada, que aquele rapaz tem sérios problemas de natureza psicológica. Além de um pouco de falta de elegância, principalmente no seu andar esquisito, parece manco. E o que aquele visual? Tão medieval! – Nessa hora, caiu no riso – Sinceramente, minha cara, o Sr. Jasper Hale é o rei da esquisitice! O que acontece com esses jovens quando eles entram no exército? Perdem completamente o cômico, ficam vazios...

- Pare com isso, Sr. Emmett! Sabe que não é verdade. Eles precisam ter disciplina...

- Ora, grande atributo! Disciplina! Odeio seguir regras, padrões. Não suporto. Sou um ser humano não um robô. O Sr. Jasper até que é uma exceção, pois ele pelo menos ri e conversa. Não posso dizer o mesmo de muitos por aí... O seu irmão, meu caro Sr. Edward... Por favor, Srta. Alice não o deixe ir para o exército. Vai virar outro babaca e seria desperdício!

Bella deu uma risadinha, enquanto a Srta. Cullen olhava feio para o cunhado que ria estrondosamente.

A insinuação do Sr. Emmett sobre Edward no exército perturbou a jovem Swan. Desde que noivaram nunca conversaram sobre isso, o que a deixou desconfiada.

Edward ainda planejava ir à guerra, mesmo tendo uma noiva que o esperava?

Despertou de suas reflexões com o comentário do Sr. Emmett:

- Acho pouco provável que o Sr. Edward seja tão tolo de ir à Europa nessa época do ano. A situação por lá é de calamidade, mesmo com a guerra ainda não ter sido anunciada oficialmente, o que acho que não vai demorar. Porém duvido que agora ele esteja pensando nisso. Desde que os Swan's chegaram à cidade, meu cunhado anda muito distraído...

O olhar cheio de suspeitas dele mais a risadinha da Srta. Alice fez Bella corar. Ele era pior que sua avó em insinuações: ele era direto. Esperava que também que ele não fosse impertinente como a Sra. Helen Swan.

Com toda a elegância, respondeu despreocupada:

- De fato Sr. McCarty, não tenho muito contato no dia-a-dia com o Sr. Edward para saber.

- Ora, Srta. Swan não se faça de ingênua. Os dois foram alvo de comentários no baile na casa dos Cullen's. É muito suspeito que tenham os dois sumidos da festa...

Bell percebeu que estavam entrando em um assunto perigoso, e agradeceu aos céus pela Srta. Alice intervir:

- Como o senhor é sem etiqueta, Sr. Emmett! Por Deus! O senhor é pior do que as velhas fofoqueiras da cidade!

O Sr. Emmett caiu na gargalhada, enquanto Bella ria de puro alívio. Ainda não sentia segurança o suficiente para afirmar que naquela noite ficou noiva de Edward, se bem que a Srta. Alice parecia também querer que o cunhado arrancasse a verdade dela.

Continuaram o passeio conversando alegremente, mas não veio à baila nenhum assunto que se referisse a algum tipo de noivado ou coisa do gênero. O que permaneceu foi a implicância do Sr. Emmett com a cunhada, o que era no todo inevitável.

Depois daquele passeio agradável, Bella voltou para casa, feliz por ter ganhado o bom conceito do Sr. Emmett, apesar das suas insinuações; deixando-a ainda mais satisfeita a amizade da Srta. Alice. Já era um bom começo.

À tarde, como era de costume, Bella foi para a varanda a fim de aperfeiçoar seus hábitos de leitura. O Sr. Charlie chegou mais cedo do trabalho, fazendo companhia para a filha naquela deliciosa paz e tranqüilidade. Só comentavam algumas notícias, o que fez o dia inteiro e depois cada um voltava para a sua leitura.

O silêncio foi quebrado com a governanta anunciando que o Sr. Edward Cullen veio visitá-los, trazendo o rapaz à presença deles. Bella sentiu um calafrio e grande desconforto: tinha medo que seu pai suspeitasse de algo, se é que ele não já suspeitasse, ou que Edward fizesse algum comentário imprudente.

Bella nunca ficaria não deslumbrada toda vez que olhava para Edward. Tudo nele ainda e sempre a encantaria, o que seria difícil acostumar-se com a idéia de ser tão afortunada.

Depois dos cumprimentos, os três sentaram-se tendo a conversa iniciada com o Sr. Charlie:

- A que devo a honra de sua visita, Sr. Edward?

- Estava de passagem e achei que seria muita má educação não vir cumprimentá-los... - Edward olhou sugestivamente para Bella que entendeu o significado: veio até a sua casa com o único objetivo de vê-la.

- Ficamos muito agradecidos com sua gentileza, Sr. Edward. O que seria de nós sem nossos amigos?

Edward sorriu, acompanhando a linha de raciocínio.

- Creio Sr. Charlie, que a amizade tem que ser conquistada, sem nenhum tipo de intenção ou interesse. Não se deve forçar uma amizade e creio que o senhor é ótimo em fazer amigos. O senhor cativa as pessoas.

- Ora, muito obrigado Sr. Edward. Tento ao máximo não ser vaidoso nessa questão, mas é algo que eu gosto em mim mesmo. Mas não acho que meus modos, minha idade e nem meus atributos são cativantes, isso transfiro para minha Bella, que além de tudo o que citei, é inteligente e sensata.

- Com toda a certeza. E com todo o respeito, a Srta. Swan é cativante até demais... – O jovem deu uma risadinha, enquanto Bella corava. Esta respondeu:

- Obrigada pelo elogio, Sr. Edward. Fico honrada em saber que eu tenha essas qualidades, porém discordo de papai sobre a juventude influenciar a personalidade social. Existem muitos jovens de boa aparência nada cativantes ou interessantes para se conversar, enquanto existem pessoas mais maduras muito mais cativantes e inteligentes em uma conversa. É só uma questão da pessoa em si.

O Sr. Charlie até que concordou com o pensamento da filha, mas não por inteiro, enquanto Edward concordava plenamente, pois Bella era um exemplo de uma jovem cativante, mas ao mesmo tempo com amadurecimento. Ele, se achando tão imaturo, ter em companhia e futuramente esposa uma senhorita tão cheia de qualidades como Bella era tudo o que ele precisava, ficando assim plenamente satisfeito.

Queriam muito um momento a sós, só que sabiam que seria impossível, então se contemplavam, não passando despercebido do Sr. Charlie, que já começava a alimentar suspeitas há muito tempo.


	8. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

Como a boa prima que era mais obrigada do que por prazer, Bella acompanhou, em certa tarde ensolarada, a Srta. Jéssica às compras. Não era o seu hobby preferido, ainda mais como a prima (além de tagarela e sem escrúpulos) era indecisa, não sabendo o que queria comprar; decidia-se por um vestido, porém acabava encontrando outro mais bonito, e mudava de idéia; acontecia que no fim, não levava nenhum vestido, indo para outra loja.

As ruas de Chicago estavam movimentadas naquela tarde, o que não era comum naquele horário. Todas as pessoas pareciam com pressa ou receosas. Como um formigueiro, Chicago previa dias ruins: a temperatura estava caindo gradativamente, e apesar do tímido sol daquele dia, sentia-se uma violenta ventania; havia previsões de que cairia uma forte nevasca nos próximos dias. O inverno estava chegando mais devastador naquele ano.

As duas primas saíram da terceira loja que visitaram, deixando a pobre vendedora frustrada com a Srta. Jéssica. Elas passaram a caminhar sem saber ao certo para onde irem.

- Oh Deus, Srta. Bella! O que vamos fazer? Não encontro o que quero nada me agrada!

"Nada lhe agrada, pois você não tem opinião e nem poder de julgamento", pensou Bella. Porém respondeu:

- Sinceramente prima: acho que devemos parar por hoje e voltar a procurar o vestido outro dia. Está cada vez mais frio e seria muita imprudência de nossa parte ficar perambulando sozinhas enquanto já começa a escurecer.

- A senhorita acha? Bem, concordo. Já está ficando tarde... Mas eu gostaria tanto de levar pelo menos um xale...

Bella suspirou. As duas moças resolveram entrar em mais uma loja pela última vez, só para satisfazer o desejo da prima.

Na calçada em que se encontravam, ainda com alguma certa distância delas, havia uma joalheria e uma loja de vestimentas. Não estava perto o suficiente das duas lojas, para avistarem com clareza, provavelmente saindo do joalheiro, um rapaz de porte elegante, vindo na direção delas. Não demoraram muito para reconhecerem que se tratava do Sr. Edward.

O coração de Bella deu pulos ao vê-lo, o quão elegante estava, e também de saudades, pois fazia dias que não se viam, até porque a comunicação por cartas não é a mesma coisa de uma comunicação diretamente com a pessoa amada.

Logo ele já estava perto o suficiente para vê-las, contudo sua reação ao reconhecê-las foi de completo estranhamento: ao invés de sorrir e demonstrar sua alegria natural como era de seu costume, Edward ficou estático na calçada, com um semblante sombrio, nunca visto antes.

Foi uma questão de segundos, no entanto os segundos mais estupefatos de Bella. O que estava acontecendo ou aconteceu para Edward estar tão esquisito e completamente o oposto de seu comportamento normal?

O clima entre os três também era algo de suspeito. Um estava desconfortável na presença do outro, o que não era no todo comum.

E mais a frieza de Edward em relação à noiva.

Bella tinha total consciência que Edward jamais demonstraria seus reais sentimentos na frente da prima desta, entretanto era de se esperar que olhasse para ela, pelo menos uma vez, oferecendo um sorriso. Nem isso. Parecia que não estava na presença da futura esposa, mas sim de uma mera conhecida; tratava-a do mesmo modo que tratava a Srta. Jéssica, o que deixou Bella ofendida e triste por tal atitude.

Mencionando a Srta. Stanley, esta apesar do desconforto, tentava ao máximo manter a conversa, mesmo deixando Bella irritada com suas perguntas fúteis. Além do mais, havia algo estranho no ar que perturbava o coração da jovem em relação à prima e Edward.

Tentou ignorar esses maus pensamentos e suas emoções, demonstrando maior naturalidade possível, mesmo estando com os sentimentos em turbulência.

- Como se passa sua família, Sr. Edward? – perguntou ela de forma calma, apesar de sua voz ter falhado.

- Bem, obrigada – o jovem respondeu, sem olhar diretamente para ela, deixando Bella ainda mais decepcionada e confusa.

- O que o traz aqui, Sr. Edward? – perguntou a Srta. Jéssica com sua voz irritante.

- Só estava de passagem... – ele calou-se, e com essa afirmação deixava a dúvida se queria dizer mais alguma coisa.

- Me parece que o senhor estava comprando algo – continuou a prima de Bella – Se não for de impertinência de minha parte, diga-nos o que fazia em uma joalheria.

Edward olhou com frieza e desprezo para sua interlocutora, dirigindo também um rápido olhar para Bella, desviando no mesmo instante.

Ela não sabia que significado tirar daquele olhar, pois era diferente de tudo que notou na presença de espírito do jovem cavalheiro. Aquele não era o _seu_ Edward. Nunca.

Tentava em vão conter a enxurrada de pensamentos que invadia sua mente e seu coração. Queria guardar suas reflexões para quando estivesse sozinha. Voltou à atenção novamente naquela estranha conversa.

- Na verdade, Srta. Stanley – respondeu Edward – Não estou saindo de uma joalheria, como a senhorita erroneamente supôs. E não sou muito de dizer a alguém o que faço ou o que deixo de fazer. Digo da forma mais respeitosa possível.

O constrangimento que se apossou da Srta. Jéssica naquele momento foi de dar pena. Ela simplesmente calou-se, tão humilhada se sentiu.

Quanto a Bella, seus sentimentos já estavam consumindo-a. Somando a essa carga no que se passou naquele instante, um sentimento de revolta tremenda com a grosseira resposta de Edward cresceu nela. Estava tão desesperada e confusa que queria fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo: sair correndo dali ou desmascarar o comportamento nada amistoso dele.

- Se me dêem licença, senhoritas – disse o rapaz – Preciso ir. Até logo.

Mantendo ainda a constante frieza, e sem olhar para Bella, muito menos para sua prima, Edward atravessou a avenida e tomou o caminho oposto ao delas, sumindo no meio da multidão. Em sua despedida, Bella percebeu uma estranha emoção em sua voz, como se ele estivesse tão desesperado para sair dali quanto ela própria.

No caminho para casa, as duas moças não trocaram nenhuma palavra sobre o quê se passou, mas mesmo assim a Srta. Jéssica tinha um ar triste devido ao seu ego ferido.

Em casa, Bella trancou-se no quarto e deixou-se cair na cama. Estava um verdadeiro caos dentro de si, lutando constantemente contra as lágrimas, que teimavam em brotar.

Precisava agir com a razão e não com os sentimentos naquela difícil situação. Levantou-se decidida a escrever uma carta ao _Sr. Edward_, pedindo no mínimo, uma explicação daquele infeliz encontro e também o censurando por seu comportamento desaprovador.

Estava tão agitada que nem sabia por onde começar; se falaria de si e seus lamentáveis sentimentos ou da Srta. Jéssica. Pensando nela, Bella achou que seria bom começar falando na resposta seca do rapaz.

Por mais que a Srta. Jéssica seja tola, impertinente e suas conversas não sejam nada agradáveis, ela não merecia ter sido maltratada de maneira tão rude. Moça nenhuma, por pior que seja não merece receber algum tipo de grosseria, por menor que seja de rapaz nenhum. Isso ia completamente contra os valores empregados pela maioria dos pais de boa índole a seus filhos, e tal erro pode ser tão cruel e imperdoável quanto uma traição, colocando as duas situações na mesma balança.

Bella conhecia casos de jovens senhoritas romperem um noivado por terem sido ofendidas (ou se sentirem ofendidas) por seus noivos. Claro que no seu caso, não foi ela a vítima da ofensa, mas mesmo assim tomava as dores da prima, como se _ela _tivesse sido ofendida.

Este era só um ponto que a perturbava, pois mesmo não ter sido ela a receber tal grosseria, acabou por ganhar algo pior: a frieza dele e sua total indiferença.

A última vez que recebeu uma carta de Edward foi quase uma semana atrás, e esta, como todas as outras cartas, eram cheias de amor e dedicação. Tentou ver se havia algum indício ou premonição de seu comportamento na rua, mas não havia nenhum. Só constava que continuava trabalhando com o pai e às vezes se sentia entediado e impaciente para desposá-la o mais rápido possível. Nada que deixasse Bella com suspeitas. Algumas delas constavam:

"_Minha querida Bella, a cada de dia que passa, sinto-me mais angustiado por não tê-la ao meu lado a todos os momentos em que eu gostaria. Eu sei, minha querida, teremos que ter um pouco de paciência, entretanto 'espera' não existe no vocabulário de um apaixonado..."_

"_Estou ajudando meu pai no hospital, aprendendo a minha futura profissão. Sinceramente, minha querida, salvar as pessoas, ajudá-las é realmente o que eu quero para mim. Você tinha razão naquele dia em que nos encontramos pela primeira vez no baile na casa de sua avó: eu não deveria ter largado a faculdade"._

Esta era a última carta que recebeu do rapaz, a qual Bella ainda não havia respondido. O seu conteúdo aliviou-a do receio de Edward continuar com seus planos de ir à guerra, deixando-a feliz no momento em que a leu. Não se diz o mesmo daquela releitura da carta.

Trêmula, de olhos marejados, ela tentava distinguir as palavras no papel, quando foi avisada por sua governanta que havia uma senhora esperando-a na sala de visitas para ter com ela.

Bella, confusa e irritada por ter que interromper sua carta, foi receber a visita, sem antes arrumar-se para estar apresentável. Enquanto descia, ela esqueceu-se de perguntar para Dolores quem era a senhora que a esperava.

Estava com esses pensamentos quando adentrou a sala de visitas, ficando estática: era a Sra. Rosalie McCarty, em pé, com aquele olhar penetrante e repulsivo que Bella tão bem conhecia, pois era sempre assim que olhava para ela. Naquele momento foi pior, devido à agitação no coração da jovem Swan.

De início não trocaram nenhuma palavra, só que em primeiro lugar vem os bons modos do que uma versão. Então as duas damas cumprimentaram-se com extrema frieza.

Bella tentava ao máximo conter sua agitação e controlar sua voz, pois tamanho era o seu sentimento de histeria. Tentava demonstrar amabilidade com a visitante, mesmo não gostando de sua presença, mas a enxurrada de perguntas que a consumia.

- Aceita uma xícara de chá, ou um café, senhora? – perguntou ela.

- Definitivamente não.

Mesmo com a secura da reposta da Sra. McCarty, Bella não se intimidou. Estava na sua casa.

Esta senhora olhava em volta com completa indiferença, mas suas feições demonstravam também desagrado no que via. Por fim comentou:

- Esta sala é muito pequena.

Bella, completamente desconfortável nada respondeu.

As duas damas continuaram a se fitarem, enquanto a Sra. McCarty olhava Bella de cima a baixo.

- Srta. Swan, não quero que se ofenda no que irei dizer... – ela parou a olhar para a moça e continuou – Não, a mim não me importa suas opiniões... Srta. Swan devo- lhe dizer que seu vestido é muito ultrapassado e fora de moda.

Como prevenida, Bella se sentiu ofendida. Quem era aquela senhora e que direito tinha ela de criticar suas vestimentas? Por isso, respondeu a provocação de forma convicta, segura de si mesma:

- Gosto desse vestido.

A jovem senhora simplesmente deu de ombros, deixando explícito que as opiniões de Bella não lhe afetavam.

- Srta. Swan acho que você já sabe por que eu me dei ao trabalho de vir até aqui.

- Não, senhora. Não sei o motivo de sua honrada visita.

- Mentirosa! Não se faça de tola, Srta. Swan. Comigo não se brinca e a senhorita está se intrometendo na minha família de tal forma que coube a eu intervir essa ruim influência.

Ela calou-se. Bella a muito custo se esforçava para manter a tranqüilidade, já adivinhando porque a Sra. Rosalie a censurava. Esta continuou:

- Chegou aos meus ouvidos, senhorita, e não se precisa ter ouvidos para se sucumbir a falatórios, só os olhos bastam para enxergar tamanho escândalo, que a senhorita com sua ambição sem limites, pretende se unir ao meu irmão caçula, Edward, único herdeiro da família Cullen.

- Minha vida não é de seu interesse, Sra. McCarty – retorquiu Bella.

- Blasfêmia! Interesseira! Já lhe avisei que comigo não se brinca, Srta. Swan! Acha que permitirei que você, uma moça de classe inferior, vinda do Arizona, aquele lugarzinho de pessoas rudes, com um dote pouco recomendável, uma avó que é referência em falta de elegância e bons modos, e o mesmo se aplica às primas, se case com meu irmão, manchando sua reputação e seu nome? Acha que a senhorita será bem aceita no seio da minha família? Pelos céus! Caso a senhorita não saiba, Edward já possui um casamento arranjado há anos com a Srta. King.

Aquilo foi uma punhalada no já tão frágil coração de Bella. Isso explicava boa parte de suas dúvidas.

- A fortuna da família Cullen e King – continuou a jovem senhora – finalmente irão se unir num casamento que agradará a todos, com muitos benefícios – Bella já imaginava esses "benefícios" – E não vai ser uma moça interesseira na fortuna de meu irmão que vai lhe estragar o futuro. Se o ama realmente senhorita, deixe Edward seguir seu destino e deveres para com sua família, do contrário, além da senhorita sofrer humilhações, terá que passar por cima do meu cadáver se quiser ser feliz com ele. O que me diz?

- Não vou permitir – respondeu Bella, com toda a dignidade e elegância que recebeu como herança maternal e não pelo dinheiro – Que a senhora me coloque contra a parede decidindo o meu futuro por mim. Jamais farei uma promessa para agradar aos outros, que me fará sofrer, e já deixo bem claro para a senhora: Cuide de sua vida e do seu bom marido, que sinceramente lamento por ele ter uma esposa tão mesquinha e egoísta. A senhora ofendeu não só a mim, mas também toda a minha família e na minha própria casa. Concluo que já está satisfeita. Peço que se retire imediatamente.

- Ingrata! Menina egoísta! Jamais fui tão ofendida de maneira tão rude! Vim com intenções de poupar seu sofrimento e veja como sou respondida! Pois bem, senhorita. Depois não diga que eu não avisei.

A Sra. McCarty saiu pisando duro, batendo a porta. Sozinha, Bella não agüentou a enxurrada de emoções e deixou-se cair no sofá, aos prantos. A quantidade de seus tristes sentimentos poderia ser comparada ao dia do velório da Sra. Swan.

***N/A:** Esse capítulo foi inspirado em _"Orgulho e Preconceito"_ de Jane Austen, no momento em que a Elizabeth Bennet enfrenta a temível Lady Catherine de Bourgh, tia do Sr. Darcy. Aviso isso ao caro leitor, para aqueles que leram este belo romance de Austen não pensarem que eu simplesmente roubei este trecho do livro.


End file.
